<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Hood &amp; The Wolf by Ambify</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118913">Red Hood &amp; The Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambify/pseuds/Ambify'>Ambify</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Minecraft (Video Game), Red Riding Hood with changes and added things, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Family Dynamics, Fantasy, Fighting, Fire, Friendship, Happy Ending, Injury, Minor Angst, Red Hood Tubbo, Red Riding Hood AU, Red Riding Hood Elements, Sad, Schlattdad, Werewolves, fairytale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambify/pseuds/Ambify</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo and Tommy want to go on a walk into the woods, it takes a bit of convincing but Schlatt finally agrees as long as stick together and have a close friend of his watch over them from above, that way the two teens can visit Tubbo's older brother safely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Eret &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy &amp; Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed &amp; Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fairytales with Schlatt.</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Hood &amp; The Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun shines brightly in the clear blue sky, shining down onto the woods with no clouds in sight. </p><p> </p><p>It was warm, a very warm day. </p><p> </p><p>But that makes everything better, a perfect day for a walk. For an adventure to visit someone dear. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo swings his legs back and forth on the bench, outside the small, old and cozy house that he calls home, Tommy, his best friend, is leaned up against the wall next to the bench, gazing at the sky with a pleasing look. The shorter boy could already tell what the other was thinking. "Good day for a stroll isn't it?"  </p><p> </p><p>Tommy turns his gaze away from the sky and onto his dear friend, who was looking up at him with a soft smile. </p><p> </p><p>He shrugs, "I guess so, why? Want to go on one?" </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo nods, "I know you want to, too, I've caught onto your not so subtle hints of wanting to leave the house." </p><p> </p><p>The blonde grins, crossing his arms across his chest. "No idea what you're talking about" </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo playfully nudges the other teen's arm, "Yes you do!" Tommy chuckles, pushing off of the wall. "I mean… I could have been dropping hints, but you will never know." He said as he opened the front door and head's inside. </p><p> </p><p>Leaving a confused Tubbo outside, alone sitting on a bench. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hey- Wait for me!"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The inside of the house was not at all like the outside. The walls were a nice shade of light yellow, while the floor was a simple oak wood. The house was very warm and home-like, which is what Tubbo likes about it. </p><p> </p><p>He spots Tommy talking to his dad, well, it looked to be a one-sided talk. Since Schlatt wasn't replying.</p><p> </p><p>The blond's eyes lock onto him. </p><p> </p><p>"Tubbo! You tell him! He won't bloody listen!" He exclaims. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo tilts his head in confusion, "Listen? Listen to what?"</p><p> </p><p>His dad cuts off Tommy, as he was about to reply. "Oh hey Tubster, would you like a cup of choco?"</p><p> </p><p>Tommy gasps dramatically, playful hitting Schlatt's shoulder. "Oi punk! Answer me!"</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo chuckles, giving his dad a small nod. He did feel quite thirsty, so a cup of choco sounds like a great idea. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Holy shit just give me a fuc-"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, hey, we don't use that kind of language in this household," Schlatt said, ruffling the raging blond's hair. Causing Tommy to glare up at the goat man. </p><p> </p><p>His dad removes his hand from Tommy's head and head's to the kitchen, setting up the cocoa machine and washing three cups. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo walks in after him and takes a seat at the end of the table. Tommy immediately takes the seat next to him. </p><p> </p><p>Feeling curious, the brunette said, "What was Tommy asking you?" </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt remains silent for a couple of seconds, his face morphs into a frustrated expression. He slots one of the cups into the machine, turning it on, Schlatt finally turns around to face the two teens. "Asked about going on a walk through the woods" Tubbo's eyes light up at the mention of the woods. "Your answer is? Come on it will be great fun! We have barely been out of the house!" He tried to convince his dad. </p><p> </p><p>"..I don't know Tubbo, the woods are dangerous"</p><p> </p><p>Tommy sighs loudly, "As I told you before, he will be safe with me, I won't let shit happen to him."</p><p> </p><p>"I know and I trust that, but what if you two get lost? How will you get back home?" </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo knew of his father's concerns and respects them. But the short, brunette wished for a bit more freedom to wander outside. Staying inside all day and doing chores is not the best thing ever.</p><p> </p><p>He knew Tommy agreed with him, even though the boy hates the woods, he'd rather actually go for a small stroll in them instead of bed all day. </p><p> </p><p>"Tommy knows the woods like the back of his hands! We would be completely fine" Tommy's slight flinch goes unnoticed by Tubbo. </p><p> </p><p>But Schlatt notices the goat hybrid sighs. "Careful with your words Tubster, why do you want to go on a walk in the first place? Sounds boring" The coco machine buzzes from behind him, signalling that the first choco tea was finished. </p><p> </p><p>Watching as Schlatt pulled the steamy, hot tea out of the machine."Sorry.." Tubbo gives Tommy a quick apologetic look, before replying to Schlatt, "Well... I did get a message earlier from Eret. He's apparently sick… so I would like to visit him, make sure he's alright." </p><p> </p><p>The goat hybrid sighs, placing a cup of choco in front of Tubbo, he goes to put Tommy's cup in the machine. "Hmm... I did have some medicine and baked goods that I wanted to give him.." </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo claps his hands together happily, "That's perfect! I and Tommy can take the path to his house and deliver it to him!" Tommy nods his head in agreement. Schlatt hesitates, he slowly nods "I… I guess so…"</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo and Tommy share a hopeful look. </p><p> </p><p>"Ok, ok fine.." </p><p> </p><p>The two teens cheer happily but immediately get interrupted by Schlatt, who places Tommy's choco tea on the table. "But! I will take you halfway through the path. I've been meaning to visit someone that lives close by and they're the perfect person to watch other you trouble makers." </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo nods his head, he had already finished his hot choco tea. Which gulping it all down wasn't the best idea… He was just too excited. The brunette stands, "Great! I'll go get my things!" He doesn't give Schlatt time to reply, instead, he rushes up the stairs, of course nearly tripping from how fast he was going. </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt turns his gaze on Tommy, "And you promise to look out for him?" </p><p> </p><p>The blonde teen gives the older a thumbs up and a grin. "Of course big man, wouldn't let a single thing happen to Tubs." </p><p> </p><p>Sighing in relief, Schlatt takes a sip of his newly made coffee. Burning his tongue, he grumbles curses quietly. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy snickers, drinking his own tea, that he just received. </p><p> </p><p>The two wait for Tubbo in comfortable silence. Sipping their drinks happily, except for Schlatt, Schlatt silently whines in his head about how much his tongue stings. </p><p> </p><p>A few more seconds pass, Tommy's ears perk up at the sound of a thud. He looks to where the stairs are and sees Tubbo. The shorter boy had taken a tumble down the stairs, the blonde get's up from his seat to go help the fallen one. </p><p> </p><p>"You alright Tubbo?"</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo nods, taking the others hand and pulling himself up. Tommy takes a step back, noticing that his friend was wearing the red hoodie he made for him. </p><p> </p><p>A soft, happy smile spreads to his lips, "Do you like it?" </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo returns his smile, before replying cheerfully "Yes, of course! You made it for me." He said, wrapping his arms around himself. "Plus it's really cozy" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm… glad you do" </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt plops down his cup of coffee, "You boys ready to go?" </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo and Tommy nod with excitement-filled eyes. They couldn't wait, not only were they going into the woods. They were visiting Eret! Tubbo's dear brother, that he hasn't seen for so long due to the dangers said to be in the woods. Tommy was just excited to see his friend, he doesn't know much about his best friend's brother but the two got along very well. </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt smiled fondly, he knew how happy and excited his sons were. But he really hopes this is the right decision, he knows a lot about the woods. Why wouldn't he? He moved to the most abandoned area for a reason. Not only that Schlatt is good friends with a well-known hunter, a hunter that has told him many things that he should be worried about. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They will be safe, he will make sure of it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well… What are we waiting for? Let's get going."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ~~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Elsewhere </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The short, brunette male trips over a trig, he yelps as he falls. Crashing into the ground roughly, he can hear the shouts of his friend behind him. The hunter sighs, giving up, he rolls onto his back, just laying on the cold and slightly muddy ground. </p><p> </p><p>His friend catches up to him, spotting his figure. They chuckle, "Really George? You're just gonna give up already? We've barely started."</p><p> </p><p>The fallen, brunette man lets out a huff of annoyance. "Not my fault, why are we even doing this in the first place? Training is boring and… and sucks" </p><p> </p><p>The masked man looks down at him, his expression is unknown. "Because it's important to be prepared George, do you have places to be or something?" </p><p> </p><p>"I could have" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh really? What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't say I actually had, I just said I could have."</p><p> </p><p>"You have or you haven't?"</p><p> </p><p>"Could've"</p><p> </p><p>George could tell his friend was starting to get frustrated and smirks. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god George, you did or you didn't? Why is it so hard to answer?"</p><p> </p><p>The brunette raises a brow "Why does it matter? It's a pretty pointless thing to know."</p><p> </p><p>Dream groans, raising his hands in defeat. "Whatever, whatever, now get up, we need to get back to training" He holds out a hand for George to grab. </p><p> </p><p>George grins, getting up off the ground by himself, he wipes the dirt off of the back and pants. Dream lets his arm fall back to his side, "So, can we pretty please end training for the day? I have somewhere to be."</p><p> </p><p>Dream crosses his arms, "George, I swear- look, do you actually have somewhere to be? Or are you just kidding to get out of training?"</p><p> </p><p>The brit gives him a thumbs up, smiling happily. "Nice, I'll see you later than" Oh.. lord, he has to be joking, George is just playing with him. </p><p> </p><p>Before the other had the chance to walk away, Dream grabs his wrist, holding it in a slightly tight hold. "George, answer me" His tone is serious. </p><p> </p><p>He noticed George avert his gaze away from him. Nervously looking at his feet, "Urm… What are you talking about?"</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going right now that is much more important than training?" </p><p> </p><p>"Umm.."</p><p> </p><p>George tries to think of an excuse but comes up short. </p><p> </p><p>"Home?" He said unsure. </p><p> </p><p>Dream releases his wrist with a sigh. "Alright then, I'll just get Ponk to train with"</p><p> </p><p>He moves away from George, "You're free to leave." </p><p> </p><p>The brit is silent, standing still. He bites his lip, turning around, George goes to speak but sees that Dream has already disappeared. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Of course, the classic Dream </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The brunette man shrugs and carries on walking in the direction of his home. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>Schlatt closes the door behind them and locks it. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo bounces happily around the front yard, overjoyed while Tommy smiles watching his friend be happy. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde glances around at the outside surroundings, taking in the scenery, with a happy sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright boys, this way" Schlatt calls, standing at the entrance that leads to a rocky, stone path. That he's always wanted to explore but was never able to until now.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo grabs his best friend by the wrist and drags him over, Tommy yelps, surprised from the strong tug at his wrist, he stumbles, just managing to keep himself upright. </p><p> </p><p>“You never told us about the friend you're visiting?” Tubbo questions, curious of who his dad made friends with, out in the middle of nowhere. Schlatt grins, “You’ll see soon, they’re quite a busy bird, if they weren't so busy, I would’ve had ‘em come over to meet ya, a shame really, you three would have gotten along nicely.” </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes really, he’s a lovely fella” </p><p> </p><p>Tommy looks at the ground stuck in thought, <em> who else would live around here? Scratch that, who the hell in their right mind would live in the woods? He only knows of two people that could still be wandering in woods, but he rather not think of them. </em>Snapping out of his train of thought, he pulls his wrist out of Tubbo’s tight hold, the boy must have tightened his hold from excitement. </p><p> </p><p>The three finally begin their journey down the path. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The path into the dangerous woods.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~<br/><br/></p><p>Schlatt’s never been a fan of the woods, for starters it has a lot of bugs and weird looking creatures. But more importantly, it has <em>wolves</em>, he wouldn’t say he was afraid of them, the reason he found Tubbo was because of a wolf, who saved the poor, starving youngling. Schlatt remembers picking the shivering boy up, holding him close and then thanking the short, brown coloured fur and dark brown-eyed wolf. </p><p> </p><p>But he knows that most wolves weren’t as kind as the short wolf that he met that day, a part of him wishes he kept in contact with them or at least learned their name, sadly the wolf immediately took off after he thanked them. </p><p> </p><p>The next time he met a wolf was because of a house on fire, which is where he also met Tommy. This wolf was much different from the other one, this one was tall, dark brown fur, black, empty eyes and the aura of death surrounded them. </p><p> </p><p>He honestly thought they would go for him once they spotted him, fortunately, the wolf didn’t, instead, they looked confused seeing him there. They pointed a paw at the house, then took off, Schlatt was stunned and decided to head back home, except a cry stopped him from doing that. </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt followed the cry, he was led behind the burning house. Only to find a small boy huddled against a tree, they looked as if they were trying to hide but were doing a terrible job of it. He remembers being overwhelmed with worry for the injured boy. </p><p> </p><p>He remembers comforting the frightened blond, asking if he could pick him up so he could take the little one to safety. It took a long time of trying to convince Tommy that everything was safe and to get any words out of him. </p><p> </p><p>When the boy did open up, Schlatt learnt a lot of the boy, he thought of how Tommy would get along with Tubbo and that the brunette needed a friend. </p><p> </p><p>After that Schlatt never had another encounter with a wolf and he's quite glad he hasn't. </p><p> </p><p>But he's heard from his forest friend that there's been a lot of bloodshed because of wolves lately. Now that worries him deeply, a big reason too why he doesn't want his sons out in the woods.  But he knows he can't keep them locked up in the house or backyard forever, a walk would be good for them. To be able to see they're older brother would be good. So this time, he will allow this, only because Schlatt knows his bird friend has come back home after a long trip. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p>
  <em> "I… I don't think this is a good idea"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The timid, short, dark brown-eyed wolf says, his eyes filled with fear and uncertainty.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He immediately regrets his words when the Alpha Wolf glares at him, which causes all the other wolves to shift their attention onto him. Making him want the ground to swallow him up, to take him away from this embarrassing situation.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The alpha jumps off the cracked cobblestone pillar, taking a step towards him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "What makes you think it's bad?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He mutters a reply timidly, "I… I didn't say it was… a… a bad idea… just not a good one…" He knew he was just making things worse for himself.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His friend nudges his shoulder, a sign to stop talking.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He does, his friend steps in front of him, staring into the alpha's eyes with an empty look. "You see Alpha, my man- your idea is shit, too many holes in it, why don't we all go over the plan and fix it?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Alpha lets out a low growl, "What's shit about it?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Another wolf steps forward to speak, he remembers the wolf to be the adopted son of the alpha. "It's not much of an idea, it's more of a 'Let's just kill shit and rule the forest, then rule the town.' I agree that we should fix it and add more to it."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The alpha goes quiet, taking in his son's words, thinking about them carefully.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The timid wolf wished the alpha would also listen to him and the others and not just his son, the alpha is very biased.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sometimes he questions why he works for this man, why doesn't he just up and leave? Try and convince his friend to leave with him. He has another friend, a friend that isn't a part of the wolves, that his wolf friend doesn't know. Because if they did know, they would tell the alpha.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Unfortunately every time he thinks of leaving he's reminded of the reason he joined in the first place. It's because of the control the alpha has, the brown-eyed wolf fears the alpha and his power.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If he leaves… Or disobeys orders… He will most definitely lose his life.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Alright, everyone seems to think my 'idea' needs to be fixed, we will fix it then"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Before the alpha turns to leave, his son stops him. "What about… Didn't you want to find…" The orange wolf struggles with their words.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But the alpha seemed to know what they were trying to say and froze. He looks over his shoulder with a glare, "Don't mention it, anything to do with it." With those words, alpha leaves, leaving his son embarrassed and ashamed for mentioning something sensitive to the alpha.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His friend sighs, patting his shoulder. "What an asshole"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He nods in agreement, giving his friend a small smile. "Say, we should go hunting" His friend suggests, the shorter wolf slightly flinches. "I… I would have loved too… But I told someone I was going home for the day, if they spot me out hunting, they would question me nonstop."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His friend frowns before it morphs back into they're usual cheery grin. "That's alright man, see you tomorrow at the den?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Um… I don't think I will be able to make it, I'm quite busy with some stuff that can't be pushed back."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Oh, that's a shame, when will I see you? You will be here for the big hunt with the alpha right? He'll be so pissed if you're not there!"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He whines at the thought of getting in trouble for missing the hunt. That would surely be the death of him, the big hunt was something all wolves gather together for once every two months. Nothing good happens to those who miss it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Of course… of course, I'll be there, will you?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His friend shrugs, "It's boring as hell, but I will be there for the drama, now that is fun to watch."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He should've guessed, his friend only goes to events for drama, says that it's entertaining. If there wasn't drama, they wouldn't go to the event even with the risk of dying. His friend has always been a risk-taker and a very careless person. It's quite worrying sometimes.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The short wolf lets out a tired sigh, he couldn't wait to get home. To not be bothered by anyone, honestly, he wished he could go a day where he is left alone. The boy shifts into his human form, stretching his arms. He starts making his way out of the den.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ~~ </em>
</p><p>"Holy shit how much further do we need to go? Are you sure we haven't passed it?" Tommy complains, kicking at pebbles on the ground out of boredom. He'd much rather be going with Tubbo down the other path to Eret's house. </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt chuckles, "We're nearly there, have some patience." </p><p> </p><p>Tommy grumbles to himself, tugging at Tubbo's hoodie's sleeve with his left hand. His brunette friend looks at him with a confused expression, mouthing the words 'What.'</p><p> </p><p>"I'm bored, entertain me"</p><p> </p><p>"How am I supposed to entertain you?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, just do something entertaining?"</p><p> </p><p>"But I don't know what's entertaining?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, nevermind then, how about we play a game?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! I like games! What should we play?" Tubbo questions. </p><p> </p><p>"Um… I… Erm… You decide" The blonde struggles to come up with anything. He doesn't know of many games, maybe they could make up one? </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo spots a piece of paper on a tree in front of them, he notices the words <b>Danger Ahead</b> written at the bottom of it with a picture of a wolf above. <em> Wolves?  </em></p><p> </p><p>His blonde friend gazes to where he was looking, frowning at the wolf drawing. "What a trash drawing" His tone was odd, not happy, not in his usual joke tone, but more of a sad tone. </p><p> </p><p>"I think it looks quite well-drawn" Tubbo replies, not commenting on Tommy's change of tone. Taking his gaze away from the paper pinned to the tree. He looked ahead of them, all he could see were different shaped trees, flowers and a few broken in half pillars.</p><p> </p><p>Surely they were nearly at his dad's friends house? It feels like they've been walking for hours up the path, that is slowly leading to a slight hill. Perhaps they live on the hill? It would make sense, the scenery up there must be lovely, a great place to build a house. </p><p> </p><p>"Nearly there kiddo's," Schlatt said, pulling the two teens out of their thoughts. Tubbo smiles, grabbing Tommy's hand and rushing up the hill, causing the blond to yelp in confusion and fright. Schlatt watches as the boys run in front of him, smiling fondly, he calls out "Be careful! There are a few slippery spots!" </p><p> </p><p>"We will!" Tubbo shouts back, carrying on forward. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy's frown morphs into a small smile, now running alongside his friend instead of being dragged. <em> He much rather not run the risk of falling on his face, that… would not be fun.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Woo!" The energetic brunette exclaims, throwing his arms in the air happily. His happy moment was short-lived as he let out a gasp, tripping over his own feet. Falling backwards, luckily for him, Tommy was there to catch his fall, but unfortunately for them both. Tubbo took Tommy down with him, due to the blonde being stunned and not having enough time to react.</p><p> </p><p>The two take a stumble down the hill, Schlatt panics, lunging forward, ready to catch them. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy and Tubbo crash into the goat man, the three land roughly, halfway down the hill. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah… holy shit that hurt…" Tommy groans, pushing Tubbo off of him and rolling to the side so that he wasn't crushing Schlatt. The brunette teen bursts out into laughter, laying on the ground. Finding the fall hilarious, while Schlatt lays on his back, staring up at the sky. </p><p> </p><p>"So… That… that was fun" Tubbo chokes out through his laughs. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy sighs, sitting up, whining from the stinging pain in his back. But at least it was bearable. "You alright there big man?" He asks, looking at Schlatt, who was still staring blankly at the sky. Tubbo stretches his arms, getting up from the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo holds out a hand for Tommy, pulling his friend up. </p><p> </p><p>"Schlatt?" </p><p> </p><p>The goat hybrid blinks then blink again, "I feel like I was hit by a train." He said, slowly sitting up in pain, god his body hurts from the impact of hitting the ground, not only that but he was crushed by Tubbo and Tommy and that was painful. </p><p> </p><p>Looking up, Schlatt locks eyes with a familiar figure. He stood in front of them, but not too close, staring at them with worry. "Are… Are you alright?" The raven hybrid must have heard their commotion and decided to come down the hill to see what was causing it. "Hello?" </p><p> </p><p>Realizing he's just been staring at the birdman without replying. Schlatt takes Tubbo's hand and pulls himself off the ground. </p><p> </p><p>"Ay! My man, fellow bird!" </p><p> </p><p>The raven tilts his head, "You're a goat?" </p><p> </p><p>"Nah that doesn't matter- any way you're just the man I wanted to see."</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo and Tommy stand silently, looking between the two as they talk. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Whatcha need?" </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt grins at the other man, taking a step forward. "Just… just a small favour, also welcome back! How was your trip?" </p><p> </p><p>The raven's giant, black feathery wings stretch out. Before folding back into his back, "A favour you say? And thank you, my trip was wonderful, it's good to be back. I see you've made friends?" He said, glancing at the two teens. </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt waves them over, Tubbo hesitates, but walks over and stands at Schlatt's right side. While Tommy wobbles over with sore and bruised legs, standing next to Tubbo. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes, these two trouble makers are my son's" Schlatt nudges the short brunette gently. </p><p> </p><p>The boy smiled cheerfully, holding his hand out to the raven, "Hi! I'm Tubbo, it's nice to meet you!" His tone was laced with excitement. The hybrid returns the smile with one of his own, taking the boy's hand gently shaking it. "Phil, nice to meet you Tubbo" </p><p> </p><p>The raven hybrid now known as Phil turns his attention onto the tall, blonde teen beside Tubbo. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy notices the attention has been turned onto him. The blonde grins awkwardly, "Um… I'm Tommy?" </p><p> </p><p>Phil's eyes widened slightly but also gives Tommy a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you too Tommy" He turns to Schlatt. "I'm guessing these are the children you mentioned in your message? How long have you had them for?" </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt chuckles, "Yes, they've been adopted into the household since.. hmm, for quite a long time. But you went on your trip before you could meet them." </p><p> </p><p>Phil nods, awkwardly shifting side to side. <em> Ah… The trip he went on, wasn't much of a trip if he's honest…  </em></p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p><em> It was a regular day like it usually was. Except Phil had a bad feeling, a feeling he hasn't been able to shake off, sighing he takes a seat on the front steps of the shed. Looking up at the beautiful, clear blue sky. </em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Now that he thinks about it, where were his sons? He's seen only one of them at noon, sharpening their sword. Phil assumed they were getting ready for a hunt, but his other two sons were missing. There is the possibility that they went on an adventure together, the two liked doing that some days, disappearing for half the day then coming back with muddy clothes. Messy hair, and two goofy smiles on their faces.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He lets out another sigh, leaning back on the step. His pointy bird-like ears perk up at the sound of heavy footsteps.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Phil didn't need to look behind him to know who it was. "Have you seen them?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The second youngest of the three grumbles in reply. Not much of an answer, but Phil knew he didn't know. The pink-haired hybrid sits next to him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I saw 'em this morning, conspiring about something."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Phil chuckles "Of course they were, any idea where they could've gone?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The taller shrugs, readjusting his crown that sat on top of his head, shining in the light. "There is one place, the den"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "The den?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "It's where they make plans and come up with pranks. I think they called it the 'Wolf Club, No One (Who is not a wolf) Is Allowed.' The only place I can think of"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Phil smiles, "Only wolves huh?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hmm.." His second eldest son goes quiet, glancing around at their surroundings, confusion filling his dull red eyes. Phil looks at him with concern, he knows that look very well.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "What's wrong? Can you sense something?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The pink-haired man stands, sniffing. "Phil, did you leave the stove on again?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "What? No, of course not and again? That was all on W-" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Phil, are you sure?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The raven hybrid expression changes into a confused one, slight panic filling him head to toe at his son's serious tone. "I'm sure, I had nothing on the stove or even had it on. Tech, please tell me what's wrong?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The taller hybrid takes off in the direction of the house. Using his hybrid abilities to speed up.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Panicked, Phil immediately stretches out his black feathery wings. Taking off, he flies toward the house, as he gets closer, Phil could see the smoke filling the air, he drives to the ground. Landing not too far from his home and starts sprinting.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Making it to the front of the house, Phil sees Tech trying to put out the fire that engulfed their home. The terrified raven goes to help put out the flames. But a portal opens up from below him, he tries to unfold his wings to fly. But fails to do so, "Tech-!" Phil tries to shout out but is swallowed by the glowy purple portal.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ~~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The raven hybrid wakes, groaning, from the slight stinging pain in his wings. Phil pushes himself up, looking around.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He was definitely not home, everything is different.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Trees were red and blue, not the normal brown and green. Even the ground was a reddish colour.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shakily getting up, Phil folds his wings into his back. It was quiet, no living creatures in sight, which makes him sigh with relief. But… Where the hell is he? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Getting stuck in his thoughts, a memory flashed in his head. </em> <b> <em>The house!</em> </b> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He had to get back home immediately, how else is he supposed to save the burning house? Tech wouldn't be able to do it alone!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Phil panicked, whipped his head around, looking for any sign of the portal he fell through. Unfortunately, there was nothing but trees and red grass.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Terrified for his family, he falls to his knees, wrapping his arms around them.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What is he supposed to do? What can he even do? No portal around him could take him back home. Nothing… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His head immediately shoots up at the sound of a squeak.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His eyes locked onto a tall figure, they looked to be another winged creature, except they had horns that sat on each side of their head.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They noticed him staring, they started fiddling with their fingers, standing still in their spot. Nervous and scared.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hel...hello?" They spoke, their voice was quiet, Phil could already tell they're a timid creature. The raven hybrid gives them a friendly smile, trying to show them, he was friendly and most definitely wasn't a danger. "Hello there…" Phil spoke with a soft tone of voice.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It works, well a bit. They move closer, slight fear still fills their eyes. But he could tell they were curious.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Who… are you?" They ask.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Phil removes his arms from his knees and slowly stands, not wanting to scare off the winged creature. "My name's Phil, I'm actually… not from around here, as you could probably tell from my appearance."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They nod, creeping closer. "I can see that… You don't have horns? But you have wings…"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Yes, I'm a raven hybrid, may I ask what your name is?"   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They smile softly, "I've never met a different species of a winged one. Oh! Um… I'm Bad! It's nice to meet you, Phil… How did you end up here? I thought others couldn't enter this dimension?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The creature known as Bad, is now standing in front of him. The fear once in their eyes has morphed into curiosity.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Nice to meet you as well Bad, I… I fell through some kind of portal and ended up here…" Phil explains, "I... I need to get back! Please, please help me get back home!" He says, his eyes filled with hope.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bad frowns but gives the other a reassuring smile "I'll help you get back, my friend actually told me there is one way out of here, that only can be used if you have someone of the nethra species with you. The only problem is… the portal is very far from here and would… would take weeks or possibly more than that to find it."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Phil's eyes light up, hope filling his body. "We… you… can you take me there?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Of course! I will be able to take you and I can help you unlock the portal due to being a nethra species!" Bad said happily.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "That's great… Um… But where do we get started?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Ah… We will need to find a stronghold, it will have valuable items we may need."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ~~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> After a day or two in Nethra, Phil has gotten used to a couple of things. The random attacks from winged and horned creatures. Random outbursts of anger and Bad's jumpy nature.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Overall, it's quite a lovely world. He considers it one of the most beautiful places he's ever seen. But his sons have never left his mind since day one. He so desperately wants to get back home to them, or whatever is left of the house. He wonders if his second eldest son was able to save the burning house. He wondered if his other two sons were okay and he wonders, constantly about how the fire even started in the first place.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It made no sense to him, the stove was off, anything that could cause a fire was off.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Could someone have started it?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But why would they do that? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His thoughts are interrupted by Bad, he mouths a 'what,' confused. The Nethra man points to his pocket, causing him to feel more confused.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Digging his hand into his right pocket, he grabs hold of some kind of mental. His eyes widen at the realisation of what it is.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His communicator!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Pulling it out quickly, nearly dropping it in excitement. Which was immediately washed away after noticing he can only message one person. Only one person was on his list of available.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And it seemed as if the available man had already sent him messages.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Phil smiles, tapping the faded glory blue button, bringing up a virtual screen and keyboard. He brings up the most recent messages.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Schlatt [Time: Unknown]: Hey Philza, I was thinking of visiting, you chill with that?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt [Time: Unknown]: I have actually adopted two children into my household. I want you to meet 'em, have a feeling you will love the little rascals. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His smile grows, he never thought he would hear the day Schlatt adopted a child.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Philza [Time: ####]: Hey Schlatt, as much as I would love to meet the newly adopted children. I'm quite busy on a trip, I have no idea how long I will be here for. But as soon as I get back, I would love to meet them, could you perhaps do me a favour? It will be a quick one, I just need you to check up on my son's, have I ever told you about them? I'm not sure. But-  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He's at the text limit, sighing, he hopes the message would be enough.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Are you okay?" Bad said, voice quiet and timid.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Phil nods, "Just peachy." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ~~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When Phil managed to get back home with the help of Bad. He immediately set out to look for his house, soaring through the skies.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He did try to convince Bad to come with him and possibly met his sons, but the winged man shook his head with a smile. Saying that he will search for his friend, which Phil smiled at and let him go.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bad was a great person to have an adventure with, he's kind-hearted and a very caring creature. Phil and he got along well, so the raven hybrid was sad to see him go. But they said their goodbyes and shared a hug before separating. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> As he soared, Phil spotted the familiar shed that he was at, on the day of the fire. That's a good sign.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He speeds up, flying in the direction of his home that is passed the shed.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But he was only met with an upsetting sight, his home, they're house was nothing but broken pieces, burnt wood littering the ground. How long has the house been in this state? Where are his sons?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tears stream down his face, what did he expect? To come back to everything is fine? He was stupid for hoping. Everything is gone, his home and family.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ~~ </em>
</p><p>Schlatt snaps his fingers in front of the bird hybrids face, "Zoning out there bud? Was the trip that good?" He asked with a small chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>Phil smiled sheepishly, he apologizes. Before returning to the bigger subject, trying to distract himself from his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>"So a favour?" </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, yes <em> the favour </em>" </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt paused for a moment before continuing. "I know this is a lot to ask… Since you have children of your own… But could you… could you watch over the boys while they take the path to Eret's house? I'm worried to leave them alone, by themselves in the woods." </p><p> </p><p>Phil flinches as the mention of his children that would've grown up by now, each for the youngest, he's glad the others didn't notice his flinch, Philza pats the others shoulder gently, giving the goat hybrid a soft smile. "Of course I can Schlatt, I would love to and I completely understand, these woods… are quite dangerous." </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt smiles, grateful. He glances at Tubbo and Tommy happily, the two teens giving him a happy grin of their own at the bird's words. "Thank you, Phil" </p><p> </p><p>The winged man gives Schlatt a thumbs up, "I'll just need to grab a few things and then we can head off, that alright with you?" Tubbo nods, barely able to stop himself from jumping up and down from his excitement. While Tommy gives a simple nod, sticking to the other teen's side. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>
  <em> Phil remembers talking to Schlatt over his newly fixed communicator, that he fixed after calming down. He sat on a small hill, wings folded.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hey Schlatt, I don't know if you will get this, but… Please call me back as soon as you can. Or message me- I… Just want to" His communicator shuts off, not letting him finish his sentence.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Frowning, Philza lays on his back, looking up at the night sky, glowy dots littering the above.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He will find them, no matter what. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ~~ </em>
</p><p>"Alright! Done, ready to go?" Phil asks, slipping on his backpack, filled with a medkit, in case one of the teens gets injured on the way, as well as some snacks and drinks. </p><p> </p><p>He goes silent, watching as Schlatt says his goodbyes. </p><p> </p><p>"And remember what I said okay? You stick to the path, Phil won't be able to take you the whole way. But he will be able to take you close enough to the end of the path. Now… you know what happens if you split off from the path right?" </p><p> </p><p>Tommy groans, annoyed. "Yes, yes don't stray from the path, and if you do you will get in serious trouble, can we go now?" </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt's eyes soften, placing a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm sorry Toms, but I've got to make sure you understand these rules. I don't want either of you to get hurt, I would have a heart attack if that happened." He explained, his tone soft and worried, worried to send his children off into the woods. Even with his dear friend watching over them, the thought of Tubbo or Tommy getting hurt terrifies him. What would he do without him, little trouble makers? </p><p> </p><p>Tommy shifts his gaze to the ground, no longer annoyed, he nods. "I understand, don't worry big man, we will stick to the path and I will not let anything happen to Tubs or myself." </p><p> </p><p>A thankful, bright smile spreads to the goat hybrid’s lips, he is thankful for Tommy, Schlatt knows that the blonde boy would never let anything harm Tubbo. He trusts the boy to keep them out of trouble. Even if Tommy is quite the trouble maker, he knows when to be careful.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, seems like everything is ready before you go-” He spreads his arms out, Tubbo immediately wraps his arms around the goat, hugging his father tightly. “Tommy” The blonde teen chuckles, moving forward to join the hug, “Now be safe you two, come home safe”</p><p><br/>Pulling away, the two teens turn to Phil, who was smiling at the sweet family moment between the three, he notices them looking. “Ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup!” Tubbo replies, pulling at his friend’s arm cheerfully, Philza lets out a light chuckle, facing Schlatt, “Will you be alright? Sure you don’t want to walk back to the pathway to send you off?”</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt waves his hand, “Nah, I’ll be fine, who would want to mess with me? Look how powerful I am.” He gestures to his business suit and the light brown coloured horns that rest on the top of his head. Tommy snickers, whispering to Tubbo, while Philza grins, “Of course Schlatt, how could I have forgotten, you are one of the most powerful beasts of this forest, so who would mess with you.”</p><p> </p><p>The goat man nods, in agreement. Puffs out his chest proudly “Yup, that is me, powerful beast of the forest. Now is my time to go, again kiddo’s be safe and thanks to Phil, I really appreciate your help”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo gives Schlatt one more hug before backing away and grabbing Tommy’s arm, “Bye dad! We’ll be safe, promise! Come on Toms!” The brunette pulls the other with him towards the path that is slightly hidden by two tall, dark oak trees. Philza quickly follows behind them, not wanting to lose sight of the two teens already, but before he enters the path, he gives Schlatt a quick smile and thumbs up to show he’s got everything taken care of.</p><p> </p><p>The goat man returns his smile, waving a goodbye then going the rest of the way down the hill, back to the path that leads to home.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo walks in front, instead of dragging Tommy along with him, they hold hands, swinging them back and forth, happily. The two take-ups in the beautiful, green scenery, while Philza walks a bit behind them, glancing around now and then, he felt quite peaceful. <em>But… He couldn’t stop the old, sweet and sad memories of his family, Phil remembers taking his youngest son out into the woods, because the boy wouldn’t stop pestering him about going for a walk. They chatted, laughed, hunted, everything was great… Phil really misses them.</em></p><p> </p><p>The blonde teen looks back at Philza, he could see the sad look filling the raven’s eyes and the sad smile that laced his face. Tommy could tell what the raven was feeling and felt bad for him, Tommy doesn’t understand why he’s sad, but it must have been something… Horrible since a sad, blue aura surrounds the man.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo didn’t notice, his shorter friend was too busy staring ahead, happily humming to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s gaze lingers before he turns his head back to the front, he felt himself starting to get absorbed into his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>The raven hybrid caught the teen staring but dismissed it.</p><p> </p><p>“So, are you guys excited to see Eret?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo stops humming, his smile beaming “Yeah! He’s been pretty busy with his job, so I haven’t been able to see him much lately. But the thought of seeing him again makes me really happy!” He replied, his tone Enthusiastic, the brunette boy nudged his blonde friend, who was staring blankly. Tommy snaps out of his thoughts, shaking his head slightly, “What?” He said, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you excited to see Eret? Didn’t you guys start getting along well recently?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy shrugs, “I’m glad I’ll be able to see him again, last time was a lot of fun when we roleplayed as a king and soldiers, Eret’s fun to have around as company and yes we’re getting along alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait really? That’s great! OOoh, remember that time we pranked dad? Eret helped us set up the water buckets on top of the door so that when dad walks inside it would fall on him!”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde teen laughs, remembering the hilarious memory. “Oh, oh! What about that time when we tried speaking the Nethra language but we failed so bad that Eret just gave up on trying to understand the random shit we were saying?”</p><p> </p><p>Philza’s bird-like ears perk up at the mention of the familiar word, “What did you say?” He asked. Causing the two teen’s to shift their attention to him.</p><p> </p><p>Baffled, Tommy replies with a simple what, Tubbo tilts his head. The two had stopped walking.</p><p> </p><p>“That word... Um, language? What language?”</p><p> </p><p>“Erm… Nethra?” Tommy answered, becoming more baffled. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“You… You know how to speak it?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo snickers, resuming his walking, Tommy playfully hits his friend’s shoulder, then replying to Phil. “Not much, as I said we were shit at it”</p><p> </p><p>Phil muddled, continues to question the boy. “How’d you learn or… find out about Nethra?”</p><p> </p><p>“Books.” He replied sharply as if the subject was starting to bother him, which made Philza shut his mouth to stop him from asking any more questions. The blonde goes back to chatting happily with Tubbo, going from subject to subject, Philza zones out, getting pulled back into his thoughts at the new information he’s learnt.</p><p> </p><p><em>Tommy knew about Nethra, as does Tubbo- there are books about the other world? Does that mean the two teen’s know a lot about it?</em> Phil shakes his head, <em>why should this even matter? It shouldn’t. Them knowing about Nethra has nothing to do with him. But… He feels like he’s missing something, something important like he can’t remember something of value, he just can’t place his finger on it. If only the portal hadn’t messed with his memories maybe he would remember? Phil doesn’t even remember what his son’s look like! They’re only a blur in his head.</em></p><p> </p><p>Phil sighs, he needs to stop thinking about it, otherwise, it will just end up getting worse. He opens his mouth to apologize, only to realize he’s alone, the teen’s nowhere in sight, panic starts to flood his senses. His wings stretching out, Philza looks around the area, <em>because they couldn’t have gotten far? Could they? He wasn’t zoned out for that long. Right?</em></p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Phil finally takes off, his wings flapping as he raises from the ground. If he can’t find them from the ground, then he will find them from the fly.</p><p>~~</p><p><br/>Tubbo swung their hands, which were still locked together as they walked further down the path. Getting distracted by random insects here and there only to be pulled by Tommy and getting back on track.</p><p> </p><p>The boy in the red hood mood shifts from energetic to peaceful, he feels slightly drained from the amount of jumping around he’s done. Tubbo was also muddled, he may be feeling at peace but he also had a bad feeling, a gut feeling, the feeling you normally get when something bad is about to- or going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to ignore it, unfortunately, it grew stronger the more he chose to ignore it. Tubbo’s glad Tommy didn’t notice his slight distress, otherwise, the taller teen would make them stop and keep questioning the shorter about it. Tubbo rather not worry the other.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo wipes his head around, causing Tommy to flinch and also turn around, thinking that the brunette might have spotted some kind of danger. But there was nothing, nothing behind them.</p><p> </p><p>The two are filled with dread, <em>where the hell was Phil?</em></p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think he left us do you?” Tubbo asked with a shaky voice.</p><p> </p><p>“No… No, I don’t think he would do that” Tommy replied, even though the boy just met the winged man not so long ago, he knows Philza wouldn’t just up and leave them. Not when he, himself knows the dangers of the woods. Plus the raven promised Schlatt he would watch over them, keep them out of trouble and danger.</p><p> </p><p>"Then… Where is he, Tommy?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How was he supposed to answer that? The blonde teen has no idea where the winged man had gone. All that surrounds them are dark oak trees, they were alone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tommy could sense the dread that filled his brunette friend head to toe, the feeling was growing stronger by each passing second. Which began to make Tommy feel worried and anxious, then he remembered his promise to Schlatt.</p><p> </p><p>"I will not let anything happen to Tubs…"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There is no way he would break that promise, Tommy will protect his best friend, no matter what, but for that to happen. The blonde teen needs the help of the raven hybrid guide, as much as he wished, Tommy couldn't save both Tubbo and himself in a dangerous situation. That is where Phil comes in, their protector.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tommy's gotta admit, now that the man has disappeared he feels quite distressed. Besides the sad, gloomy aura, Phil also had a fatherly, calm aura, it made Tommy feel safe around.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But now he was gone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy?" Tubbo calls, pulling the anxious boy out of his thoughts, exhaling, the blonde replies "Yes Tubs?"</p><p> </p><p>The shorter, brunette boy fiddles with his fingers, nervous. "What do we do now?"</p><p> </p><p>Tommy thinks, <em>what can they do now? There were a few different ways they could go about this. Number one being they carry on walking down the path until they reach Eret's house and hopefully Phil meets them there. Or plan number two, where they play the waiting game, which may be a bad idea because if Phil never shows, the two teens would be left in the dark woods. Making everything more dangerous than it already is.</em></p><p> </p><p>"We carry on." He decides, Tubbo looks to him with uncertainty, but nods, trusting the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy grabs Tubbo's hand, that he let go at some point in the conversation, he rubs his thumb on the top of the others hand, hoping it would comfort Tubbo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It worked, slightly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo gives him a grateful smile, squeezing his hand gently. The brunette takes in a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart, "So, the path."</p><p> </p><p>The taller chuckles, pulling Tubbo with a slightly loose grip, not wanting to hurt the other boy. He pulls him down the path, thinking of topics they could talk about to distract themselves.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Tubbo?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah…?"</p><p> </p><p>"Can you… tell me about bees?"</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo's face lights up, his usual loveable goofy grin spreads across his face. "Of course!"</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know to produce a kilogram of honey, bees fly the equivalent of three times around the world in air miles?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well, they’re not wasting any time, already onto the bee facts.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tommy hums, “No I didn’t know that Tubbo.” He replied, his friend’s excitement about talking about bees brought a smile to his face. “What else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Oh! And The type of flower the bees take their nectar from determines the honey’s flavour!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This was going to be a long, suffering walk, but… Overall it was worth it.</em>
</p><p>~~</p><p><br/>The short, goggled man sighs tired, resting his back against the backboard of his bed. He’s been there since he got back home, his phone lights up every second in his hand, from constant messages, most likely from Dream or Sapnap, he doesn’t know nor does he care.</p><p> </p><p>He had a lot on his mind, the main thing being the hunt tonight that he’s forced to go to, at least Sap will be there. That gives him some relief, the bigger problem is though…</p><p> </p><p>Dream said all the hunters were gathering together tonight for wolf hunting since they’re aware of the alpha’s big hunt. Now, what was George supposed to do? He had to make a choice and neither of the choices was good.</p><p> </p><p>He could go to the hunt, betray the wolves. End up getting hunted by the wolves and die a horrible death or go to the hunt, do nothing, get questioned by Dream or found by Dream, then died by the hands of his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, no he doesn’t like the sound of either of those.</p><p> </p><p>But George knows deep down what route he wants to go down, the more important route. The route that doesn’t cause him the most pain but still ends with his life on the line, that’s it</p><p> </p><p>He’s made his decision, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he stands. Glancing out the window, George notices the sun was slowly starting to set, now would be a good time to get everything ready.</p><p> </p><p>[Dream] <em>Hope you remember the hunt tonight. (Ponk reminded me) Wolves will be out.</em><br/>[Dream] <em>Oh yeah, Eret won’t be able to make it, so you must be there.</em><br/>[Dream] <em>Cya there &lt;3</em></p><p> </p><p>[Sapnap] <em>You're gonna want to be at the hunt tonight! I’ve heard some exciting news!</em><br/>[Sapnap] <em>Tonights going to be hype!</em></p><p> </p><p>[Alpha] <em>Be there. </em></p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep, sharp breath George taps the chosen name and types a reply. He looks at the send button with a conflict expression, was this the right choice? Surely… Surely it was, no- no he can’t back out now. He’s chosen his side.</p><p> </p><p>[George] <em>I’ll be there.</em></p><p>~~</p><p>Back to the two teen’s, that continued to wander down the path.</p><p> </p><p>While Tubbo kept going on about bees, Tommy noticed the sun was going to be setting soon, now that was a big worry.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde boy knew what tonight was, the night of the wolves. He remembers someone telling him all about it before he was taken in by Schlatt, unfortunately, it’s unclear to who told him these things.</p><p> </p><p>Now that he thinks about it, he knows quite a lot. Things that he shouldn’t know but then again it also makes sense, Tommy had a family before Schlatt came along and took him in with open arms. He had a family… A family he cannot remember.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sometimes he wished to see them again, what were they like? Were they also hybrids? They must be if he’s one. Did they get along? Have fun together? Love each other as a family would? He doesn’t know, it saddens him, but… Fortunately, he has Tubbo by his side, lifting his spirits, not only that Tommy has Schlatt, his father figure. The one who apparently saved him gave him shelter, food and clothes, everything he could ask for, Tommy wished he could tell the goat-man how grateful he was, how much he loved his new family. But he couldn’t bring himself to, of course, he tries expressing his thankfulness in other ways.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo gazes at him, the shorter notices Tommy’s perturbed expression. Worried, Tubbo gently places a hand on the other’s shoulder, tapping it.</p><p> </p><p>The blond’s head turns to face him, “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay? You look troubled”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy feels slight happiness sweep into him due to his best friend's words, Tubbo’s always worried about him, always asking if he’s okay, Tubbo’s a good friend, very sweet and caring.</p><p> </p><p>He grins, “I’m just fine Big T! Doing perfectly actually. Say let’s change the bee subject and talk about sweet, sweet life.”</p><p> </p><p>His words caused Tubbo to chuckle, the worry switching back to joy. “What about life?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, things like- urm… Hey, what do you think Schlatt’s doing right now?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo raises a brow in question, “What… My dad is doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! He’s probably- yeah no he’s definitely worrying his ass off”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette laughs, nudging the taller teen playfully, “True, very true but come on Toms! Remember when I and dad went to go get berries without you? You spent the whole day worrying and pacing back and forth outside the house waiting for us to return! Then when we did you gave us this big lecture!”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s face turns a light red, from embarrassment. “How’d you know about- wait that’s beside the point- no I didn’t! Worried yes but I did not spend my time outside waiting for you guys to come home as a dog would do!”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo shakes his head, disagreeing with the other’s words. “You totally did! Schlatt checked the camera’s after you wouldn’t answer us when we asked how long you had been outside!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, nope, no, big no, bigger no- did not do that”</p><p> </p><p>“Comeeeee on… Oh, wait! I bet we still have the tape!”</p><p> </p><p>“What!? You kept it!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course we did, it was hilarious!”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy covers his red face, “Look, okay… Maybe I did stay outside… For a bit- but, but! I have good reasons for doing that.” He states.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and what are those?” The brunette asked, crossing his arms, he slows his walking down a bit, but still carries on moving.</p><p> </p><p>“You left the house without me knowing! What do you think I would do? I had no idea where you guys went, for all, I know you could’ve been hurt somewhere and I would never find you. I couldn’t leave the house because then I would run the risk of getting lost, so I waited alright?” The blonde explained. Uncovering his face. “I was scared…”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo makes an ‘oh’ face, frowning. He wraps an arm around the taller boy, pulling him closer for comfort, “Sorry Toms… We should’ve told you we were going out, or have at least invited you to come.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy laughs it off, “Don’t worry Tubbo, I’m over it, it was long ago anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>They don’t believe him, holding the other teen close. Tubbo smiles at him, “It may have been a long time since then, but still- I’m- we’re sorry for doing that, plus it hasn’t happened ever since- after all, you gave us a huge lecture.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy smiles back, “Thanks Tubs.”</p><p><br/>Pulling away, Tommy spots a sign standing to the sit out of the corner of his eye. He tilts his head, stepping towards it, so he could get a closer look at the words carved into it.</p><p> </p><p>It said: <em><strong>Bridge Ahead, beware of the danger</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>Ah, Tommy remembers when the three of them used to cross the bridge all the time to get to Eret’s house. But since the bridge was so old, Schlatt always tested it, just in case it was too dangerous to cross. Shit, How were they supposed to test it now?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I guess they could just throw something on it? See if it can withstand it but what is there to even throw?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo rushes forward, dragging Tommy along. Baffled, the blonde goes to question his friend but spots the bridge, “Hey… W..wait Tubs!”</p><p> </p><p>He shouts as Tubbo runs toward the bridge at full speed. What the hell has gotten into him!? Tommy struggled to slow them down and was completely unsuccessful with doing so.</p><p> </p><p>As they keep getting closer, Tubbo stops, causing Tommy to crash into their back, bringing both of them down. “SHIT!” The blonde exclaims while his brunette friend yelps at the impact of Tommy crashing into him and hitting the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’ve got… to… to be shitting me…” Tommy groans.</p><p> </p><p>“Owie..” Tubbo says from beneath him, “Tommy you're crushing me…” He attempts to push the blond off of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Are… are you two okay?”</p><p> </p><p>The two teen’s heads shoot up, eyes immediately locking onto an unfamiliar figure. They were about average height, long blonde hair with two black stripes, she also had bright, glowy orange eyes. Behind her stood another person, they were slightly taller than the orange-eyed woman, he had normal dark brown eyes, black hair and tannish skin.</p><p> </p><p>She goes to help but Tommy pulls himself up with the help of the bridge railing, Tubbo following after him.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you? What do you want?” Tommy pushes Tubbo gently behind him, glaring at the two strangers.</p><p> </p><p>The woman raises her hands in alarm as the blonde teen growled, she gives him a soft, friendly smile, while the man with the beanie tries to hide behind her in fright. “I’m sorry, did I scare you?” She said, not answering the teen’s question.</p><p> </p><p>He narrows his eyes, “Who. Are. You”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… I’m Niki and this is Quackity!” She replied happily. Tommy didn’t sense any danger coming from her or the other man, he lets down his guard ever so slightly. Tubbo pushes in front of the guarded blond.</p><p> </p><p>Holding out a hand to Niki, “Nice to meet you! I’m Tubbo and that’s Tommy, don’t worry about him though, he’s always like that around strangers.”</p><p> </p><p>Niki smiles at the brunette, “It’s lovely to meet you too, Quackity stop hiding!” She pulls Quackity by the wrist next to her.</p><p> </p><p>He yelps, trying to hide but Niki wouldn’t let him. Quackity sighs, giving up and turning to face the teens. “So… Tubbo and Tommy right?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo nods cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… What, what are you doing out here so, so far from the town?”</p><p> </p><p>“Town? There’s a town? Oh! We’re visiting our brother!”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity nods, “Be careful alright? When you get to the other side of the bridge you're entering wolf territory, and from what I’ve learnt, wolves don’t like humans.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes we-” Tommy cuts them off, “We will be perfectly fine!”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity steps back, laughing nervously, “I’m sure you will be- can’t blame a guy for worrying about two children walking in the woods alone?”</p><p> </p><p>“HEY, I’m not a child!”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo shushes the grumpy blond, “Sorry about him, what about you guys? You're also out here in the woods, on the bridge”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s because we live quite close to the bridge and I thought it was a nice day for a walk," Niki said, her smile never leaving her face.</p><p> </p><p>While the three started to get deep into a conversation, Tommy pays close attention to the two's auras. Niki had a caring, kind, friendly aura while Quackity had a scared, nervous kind of aura. Tommy didn't need to look at his aura to be able to tell the man is a scary cat. The man literally hid behind the blonde woman, only because he was scared of two completely harmless teenagers. Well… Tubbo was at least harmless.</p><p> </p><p>Him, however not so much...</p><p> </p><p>But that is unimportant.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, feeling bothered. Tommy tries to pay attention to the conversation but can feel his thoughts drifting.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo smiles brightly, "That would be great!" He shouted, which made Tommy flinch away from the loudness.</p><p> </p><p>"What…? What's great?" The blonde questions, he gets ignored.</p><p> </p><p>Niki nods, "We will see you around then, be safe and stay on the path, no shortcuts." She said, her tone going serious at the end of her sentence before returning to her happy tone.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity waves goodbye as Tubbo begins to pull the silently frustrated blond across the bridge, that was deemed safe.</p><p> </p><p>"What, what was great? What were you guys talking about?"</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo shrugs, "Nothing important, don't worry about it, shit Tommy, why are there now three paths?"</p><p> </p><p>Reaching the end of the bridge, there is a path leading straight, one leading right and one leading left. This wasn't here last time, "It's fine, plus we know the right path anyway" Tommy said with confidence.</p><p> </p><p>"We do? I don't remember… Wasn't it left?"</p><p> </p><p>"No Tubbo it's obviously straight, why would we turn left?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know! Are you sure it's straight? My memory is fussing but I'm pretty sure it's left."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy throws his hands out in frustration, "Fine! Let's go left then."</p><p> </p><p>"No… let's just go your way," Tubbo said, unsure.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy sighs again, taking Tubbo's hand and leading him forward, entering the path that goes straight. "Sorry… For getting all frustrated and shit" He says, hesitantly, not wanting his best friend to be upset.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette chuckles, "It's okay Tommy, I understand."</p><p> </p><p>The two strolled down the path, they could hear crows squawking as they passed by, the sound of a river close by. The ruffles of leaves, the woods became quiet, a peaceful quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy loved the peace and calmness, he felt relaxed instead of anxious or angry or worried.</p><p> </p><p>But… the quietness was quickly ruined by the sound of faint ringing, Tubbo made no reaction to it, so he assumed only he could hear the ringing. Looking up at the sky, Tommy realizes the sun was closer to setting, that was a bad sign, they were perhaps halfway to Eret's house and it was getting dark.</p><p> </p><p>The wolves will be out soon.</p><p> </p><p>After a few more seconds of the ringing, Tommy's eyes widened. <em>He knows what it means now… and it's not anything good, in fact, it's super bad for the two of them.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Tubbo, we gotta get moving," He said, tone serious. He speeds up his walk, Tubbo decides to not question it and follows along.</p><p> </p><p>Then Tommy froze.</p><p> </p><p>Causing Tubbo to stop and look at him confused, "Tommy what? Your confusing me"</p><p> </p><p>Tommy didn't reply, instead, he stared to the right of them. Tubbo follows his gaze, immediately locking eyes on what the taller teen is looking at.</p><p> </p><p>He feels the urge to scream, to run but his overwhelming fear stops him from shouting, his feet are rooted in place.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't the only one, Tommy stared the wolf deep in the eye, his feet also rooted to the ground. Shit, shit, shit! What should he do!? He didn't think he would actually bump into a wolf in the woods. The white coloured wolf sensed their fear and looked as if it was smirking at them, getting ready to bounce.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy had the urge to lunge at it but didn't. Because that would be a stupid idea which leads to death, then who would protect Tubbo?</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he tightens his grip on Tubbo's hand and books it down the path, he could hear the wolf behind them, growling and howling, probably calling for its wolf buddies. <em>That's not good</em></p><p> </p><p>Tubbo had snapped out of their shock and terror, sprinting as fast as they could.</p><p> </p><p>An idea pops into his head, a really stupid one. That would break Schlatt's number one rule but may save both of their lives, so screw the rules.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"When I say go run left into the trees, if you keep running in a straight line you'll find the other path and… hopefully the path ends up linking up to this one, you understand?"</em>
</p><p>Tubbo glanced at him with a fearful gaze, he nods.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Okay…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The wolf was gaining on them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just a little more…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The wolf was right behind them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> NOW!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"GO! Come with me you, you- a shitty, ugly piece of shit!" Tommy shouts rushing for the right, into the trees, knowing that the wolf had chosen to follow after him. While Tubbo runs to the left, hiding among the tall trees.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy stumbles as he sprints through the trees, pushing branches out of his way here and there. He didn't know how far behind the wolf was from him, nor did he want to find out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Crap! Now that he thought about it, did he bring his communicator with him? It was his only way to communicate with Tubbo!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He carries on running for his life, even though the wolf stopped following him a while ago.</p><p> </p><p>As he ran, his foot hooked onto a tree root causing him to go tumbling down a small hill that he didn't see at all and into a hole.</p><p> </p><p>The impact of the fall made him shout in pain, following lots of swears afterwards, Tommy looked up at the opening of the hole and cursed, it was quite deep. Not deep enough to break a person's bones, unless they're just stupidly unlucky, but deep enough to render him hopeless, there was no way out from the hole.</p><p> </p><p>Oh lord, please don't tell him, he has to wait for someone or call for help. Because he really rather not do that…</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo ran till he was breathless and sure no one had followed him.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette boy only chose to slow down when everything became quiet, no footsteps heard behind him, or anywhere for that matter.</p><p> </p><p>He stood still, all his emotions hitting him with full force, he choked out a sob. Tubbo was scared; they were so petrified, was Tommy okay? He desperately hoped and wished the other teen was okay.</p><p> </p><p>They wouldn't know what to do if something happened to their dear friend.</p><p> </p><p>Falling to his knees, Tubbo cries, shifting his position on the ground so that he can pull his knees to his chest, then wraps his arms around them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What… What does he do now? Tommy's gone… What can he do without Tommy? Tommy promised to protect him, where is Tommy? Where… Where… is</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh god- hey Um… Kid? Yeah kid, you okay kid?" A medium high pitched voice said, cutting through the silence.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo froze, his breathing sped up as tears continued to fall.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed the figure noticed his panic because they stopped moving. Not wanting to scare the teen more by moving closer.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey… Hey… It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you- holy shit how does Bad do this… Um… Can you look at me? I'm going to need you to breathe with me, alright kid?"</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo looks to the figure, deciding to trust them. Tubbo is met with a short male, with black hair, tan skin, dark coloured eyes, the man was also wearing a blue hoodie that looked too big on him.</p><p> </p><p>"That's… it's, now breathes in and out with me okay? In and out"</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo did as told, taking in a deep breath, then exhaling. He did it again and again until he had calmed down, his heart rate went back to normal speed.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette looks back up at the blue hood man, "W...Wolf?"</p><p> </p><p>Blue tilts his head, pointing at himself mouthing the words wolf, confused.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo nods his head.</p><p> </p><p>The other chuckles, shaking his head. "No, I'm no wolf, I am a complete and utter human, that likes to wander the forest here and there, because who doesn't?"</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo smiles slightly, "Who… Thank… you"</p><p> </p><p>"No problem… Um, kid, also I'm Skeppy, well that's what everyone calls me. It's what my best friend called me"</p><p> </p><p>"I...I'm Tubbo"</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy grins, "Hello Tubbo! Would you like to explain whatcha sitting in the middle of the woods crying for?"</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo sniffles, an image of the wolf flashing in his head. "Chased… I got separated… from… from my friend and ended up… here"</p><p> </p><p>The taller looks at him with sad eyes, "That's… Horrible, I can help you find your friend if you'd like?"</p><p> </p><p>The teen's eyes filled with hope, "Please… Please help me"</p><p> </p><p>"Will do kid! And we're kinda in the same boat, I'm trying to find my friend, who I've been separated from for a very long time… Now, can you take me the way you came? It will make things easier to re-track and find your friend around that area." Skeppy said, helping the brunette teen up.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo shakes his head "The wolf might still be there, Tommy said to follow a path that should be around here, he said it would link up to the others. So… I'm assuming he will meet me at where the paths link…"</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy nods, taking a moment to think. "Hmm, smart kid, the paths do link up, but only the path close by, which is not too far from here and the one that leads straight."</p><p> </p><p>He claps his hands together, "That settles it! We will take the path."</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p><em>"Ouch, shit that hurt, holy crap, holy crap I think I broke it, no- no it's fine. I can handle it perfectly, you know it would be great to have a Tubbo around, yeah Tubbo… I wonder where he went"</em> Tommy mutters under his breath, holding his probably broken finger.</p><p> </p><p>He's already lost track on how long he's been stuck in the hole.</p><p> </p><p>God, it felt like too long, it was starting to make Tommy angry.</p><p> </p><p>He also found his communicator, unfortunately, it broke during the fall, which sucked.</p><p> </p><p>But no, he's fine, he's Tommy, of course, he will be fine.</p><p> </p><p>Just a couple more hours in the pit and he will be free.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah, no that's all a big lie, Tommy definitely wasn't fine, he was starting to feel the panic, the dread crept into him. He felt like he was going to go insane the longer he's stuck in the stupid pit!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, luck seemed to be on his side, he felt relief and overjoyed when he heard a familiar voice call from above the hole.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm down here!" Tommy shouts, hoping the other man hears him.</p><p> </p><p>And they did.</p><p> </p><p>Because he heard the flapping of wings from above, then all of a sudden the blonde was being pulled out of the hold by a strong grip. Tommy couldn't help but tear up from relief at being rescued.</p><p> </p><p>The raven hybrid carefully lets Tommy go when they reach the top before he could open his mouth, the blonde hugged him, holding the winged man tightly as he shakes.</p><p> </p><p>Philza frowns, wrapping his arms around the shaking boy. Rubbing his hand gently up and down Tommy's back for comfort.</p><p> </p><p>"Where… Where… did you go… why did you leave us…" Tommy stuttered, his words muffled because his face was buried into the croak of Phil's neck.</p><p> </p><p>Philza felt like crying at the sight of the scared boy, he felt guilty, horrible. That he let himself get separated from the teens, leaving them alone.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry, so very sorry, Tommy, I should have never gotten distracted, shouldn't have left you two alone. I promise… promise that I will never let you two leave my sights"</p><p> </p><p>His words made Tommy cry harder, clinging to the hybrid.</p><p> </p><p>"T...Tub...Tubbo" The blonde boy manages to gasp out, panic filling his eyes. As he pushes away from Phil, stumbling in the direction of the path he and Tubbo were walking on happily a few minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>Philza noticed the others' distress and glanced around, realizing that Tubbo was nowhere in sight.</p><p> </p><p>He lunges forward when Tommy is about to fall, catching him. "Tommy calm down, please calm down, I need you to tell me where Tubbo is. I can help look"</p><p> </p><p>"P...path… left.. woods" Were the only words Phil could make out from what Tommy said.</p><p> </p><p>Philza nods, pulling the boy upright, holding him so he won't fall again. "Okay Tommy, we will find him alright? I bet he's fine, waiting for you or found a safe spot"</p><p> </p><p>Tommy takes in Phil's words, slowly nodding. He stood still, relaxing in the hybrid's hold, accepting the comfort.</p><p> </p><p>The teen starts to calm down, his thoughts becoming less all over the place and overloaded. He accepts the warmth, the safeness and slight happiness from being comforted.</p><p> </p><p>"'Em sorry Phil, me and Tubbo shouldn't have run off without you, we should've noticed sooner."</p><p> </p><p>Philza smiles gently, patting the teen's shoulder. "It's not your fault or Tubbo's, Tommy, I was the one who got too caught up in their thoughts and lost you guys but that will not happen again."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy hums in reply, exhausted. "Can… Can we go look for Tubbo? I don't want him to be alone, he will be scared and sad"</p><p> </p><p>The winged man nods, letting go of Tommy once the younger finds his balance.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course we can, you said he's somewhere left? Left path?"</p><p> </p><p>Tommy shrugs, shaking his head. "He took the left, while I took the right, from what I remember there are two paths on both the left and right. So I told him to keep running till he finds it if he has then he will be heading for where the paths link." He explained everything he remembered about the paths and what he told Tubbo not so long ago.</p><p> </p><p>Philza grins, "Easy enough, I'll get us back to the straight path. Then we carry on from there"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure? What if Tubbo got lost instead?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tubbo seems like a smart, strong boy, I'm sure he found the path or headed back to the straight one. Either way, we will find him"</p><p> </p><p>Tommy believes him, the blonde chooses to trust the other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Something about the raven hybrid screamed trust. Tommy was unsure too why but he rather not question it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>Tubbo walked a few feet away from Skeppy. Still not too sure whether the other was safe or not.</p><p> </p><p>He did choose to trust the blue man for the time being, as they attempted to find the path. Not having much luck, Tubbo felt like they've been searching for hours. He could see the sun begin to set, he's still worried about Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>What would the blonde be doing right now? Had he escaped the wolf's clutches? Is the taller okay? Un injured?</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy snaps his fingers in front of their face, to get them to snap out of their daze.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo gives Skeppy a thankful smile. Then went back to looking for the path.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, Skeppy calls out to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I found it!"</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo's eyes lit up, he was hit with many different emotions.</p><p> </p><p>He rushes over to where Skeppy is, the other is standing next to a path. Smiling cheerfully at him.</p><p> </p><p>"See I found it," He said, gesturing to the path.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo smiles, "Good job!"</p><p> </p><p>The two-step onto the smooth, gravel path. Tubbo noticed it was much different than the rocky, stone one.</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy happily swings his arms on both sides up and down. </p><p> </p><p>While Tubbo stays silent, <em> he really wished Tommy was the one walking beside him, chatting together happily about bees or whatever they find interesting. </em></p><p> </p><p>He really hoped his best friend is okay, he knows what Tommy’s like, reckless and bad-mouthing enemies. Which makes them angrier than they already were with the blonde, it does make Tubbo laugh though, he can’t imagine the taller, not being like that.</p><p> </p><p>“So… You said you were also looking for a friend?”</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy nodded, “As I said, I and my friend got separated a lot of time ago, We’ve still been in contact with communicators but… We rather see each other again in person. So we planned to meet, in the woods.”</p><p> </p><p>"How did you get separated?" </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo noticed the blue man's sudden frown at the question and muttered a quick apology. </p><p> </p><p>Skeppy shakes his head, his frown changing back into a goofy grin. "No need to apologise, it… it just brings back a few painful memories. Uh… We got separated because... because of the Nethra Ruler."</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo jumps at the mention of Nethra. "Ruler? The Nethra has a ruler?" He asked confused, <em> Tommy never told him this.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Yep, a very not good ruler. They weren't happy when they found out I, a normal human being, was hanging out with a Nethra species. Especially a royal guard" Skeppy replied, his eyes held a deep sadness. Tubbo scoots closer to the other, slightly tapping his shoulder for comfort. "That… that sounds bad…" </p><p> </p><p>Skeppy lets out a sad chuckle, "Oh it gets worse, much worse." </p><p> </p><p>The blue man's words caused Tubbo to frown. </p><p> </p><p>"I got a warning, either I leave Nethra or I suffer the consequences. Of course, I didn't think much of it and carried on hanging out with my friend." </p><p> </p><p>He was afraid to ask, but he did anyway. "What were the consequences?" </p><p> </p><p>"Death." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh…" </p><p> </p><p>"One day, while I was chatting happily to Bad… The Nethra Ruler saw us, I remember… Remember being chased. I was chased all the way to the portal that leads back to earth. Bad, Bad told me he tried to convince the ruler to let me stay, that I was harmless. But they did not listen, a tip for you kid, never go to Nethra, the ruler is heartless and would kill you in a heartbeat. No sympathy." Skeppy told them, the older did his best to keep his smile on his face. Even though what he said. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo felt sympathy for Skeppy, <em> how could anyone deal with being separated from a loved one for so long?  </em></p><p> </p><p>"You said you planned to meet…?"</p><p> </p><p>"Bad said he recently met someone and was planning to help them find they're way out. So he wanted to see me, since... well he's never been to the earth realm." Skeppy explained. </p><p> </p><p>"Did he give you a meeting place?" </p><p> </p><p>Skeppy shakes his head, "All he said is 'woods,' 'pillar' and ice cream?" </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo nodded, removing his hand from the other's shoulder. "So… We have to rely on luck?" </p><p> </p><p>Skeppy shrugs his shoulders, "Guess so, but hey! I have good luck, we will be just fine." </p><p> </p><p>"Really? I guess our luck balances out because my luck is terrible… Or maybe my luck is only terrible when with Tommy. The amount of trouble he gets into, I swear trouble follows him everywhere!" Tubbo said, laughing to himself. </p><p> </p><p>"Haha, sounds like you got quite a rascal on your hands." </p><p> </p><p>"He is, but hey together we're even more trouble" </p><p> </p><p>"You guys do pranks?" Skeppy asks, his grin widens. He loved pranks, especially the crazy hilarious ones! </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo smiles brightly, still slightly laughing. "Yup! I've honestly lost count with how many pranks we've done!" </p><p> </p><p>"You've got to tell me all about them! I love pranks! Oh lord- and the reactions of the person getting pranked are just- just too good!" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god yes! The reactions are priceless! One time I and Schlatt kept dipping water over Tommy's head, without him knowing who was doing it and oh lord was it funny. He got so mad! He ran around the house looking for buckets!" Tubbo laughed. </p><p> </p><p>Skeppy chuckles, "Oh man that does sound funny, I remember destroying Bad's tower over and over again. The blaming it on a random and he- he lectured the random person! They were so confused!" </p><p> </p><p>"Did your friend find out it was you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, of course. I told him straight after he lectured the person." Skeppy answered, "He was so mad!" </p><p> </p><p>"I actually did something similar to Tommy! He kept trying to build an ugly tower thingy, so I took it down each time till he exploded with rage and gave up!"</p><p> </p><p>As the two chatted happily about pranks they've done. Tubbo had stepped closer to the other, so he was walking beside him. Starting to feel comfortable and that perhaps he could trust Skeppy. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wrong, big mistake, tread carefully, danger, find Tommy.  </em>
</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Tommy growls in frustration, kicking a tree. </p><p> </p><p>Scaring poor Philza, who watched the blonde teen let out all his anger,  unsure how to calm the boy. </p><p> </p><p>He let Tommy kick the tree. </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes go by Tommy finished cursing his heart out and abusing the tree. He sighs, turning to Phil, "Sorry…" </p><p> </p><p>Philza gently smiles, "It's alright mate, it's good to get your anger out instead of it building up inside of you. Are you feeling any better?" </p><p> </p><p>The blonde nods, his anger drained from him, which left him being exhausted. "Do you know how close we are to the path?" </p><p> </p><p>"We're close, a little more walking and we will be there in no time." The raven said, walking past the beaten up tree. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy follows him, standing close, so he wouldn't end up getting separated, he did not want to be left behind. </p><p> </p><p><em> He wonders how Tubbo is, was his brunette friend hidden somewhere in fear of being caught by the wolf? Was Tubbo worrying about him? Questioning where he went? </em>Tommy had no idea. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He's quite anxious without Tubbo, the two are inseparable at times.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They don't react well when apart, depending on the situation they are in.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Say Philza, that's your name right?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you may call me Phil for short if you'd like?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, no it's fine. Schlatt mentioned something about you having children, can you tell me about them?" Tommy asked. Not realizing how much of a hard-hitting question it was. </p><p> </p><p>Philza fights the urge to freeze up or let his thoughts drift, trying to think up memories of him and his boys. </p><p> </p><p>"I believe they'd be quite older now, maybe except for the youngest. You sure you want to know about them? Might bore you to death?" Phil said with a slight chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy nods, "I'm curious." </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, mate…" The raven tries to remember all he can about his sons. Only remembering bits and pieces. </p><p> </p><p>"My oldest son, he was a lovely fella, big fan of music if I remember correctly. When… When he was very, very young… I'm pretty sure he would carry my guitar around everywhere. He was attached to it, he's also the leader type, I would say…" </p><p> </p><p>Tommy hums, listening with full interest. He made sure to pay attention. </p><p> </p><p>"My second oldest, now he… he was the quiet one, very… monotone? Big on fighting." </p><p> </p><p>"Is that it?" Tommy questioned when Philza was about to start going on about the youngest. </p><p> </p><p>The bird hybrids shrug, "It is what I remember." </p><p> </p><p>"Now… The youngest… Very loud, a bundle of energy. But loved to cause mayhem, pretty sure he would keep challenging Tech all the bloody time." </p><p> </p><p>"Tech?" </p><p> </p><p>"Nickname of the second oldest. The only name I can seem to remember clearly." </p><p> </p><p>"So what? Did you lose your own memory about your children? How? That's so weird, how does someone forget they're kids? I don't understand, also any clue to the others' names?"</p><p> </p><p>Philza raises his hands in surrender from the number of questions. He chuckles, "Calm down with the questions, well… It's been a long time since I've seen them. All my memories with them are a blur, hm… I remember Tech…,.. that's it." </p><p> </p><p>Tommy looks at him with pity, "That sucks, I mean. I can't remember my family but I've been basically adopted into the Hood Family and it seems like you live alone… On a hill… You do have a nice view though" The blonde starts to ramble. </p><p> </p><p>Philza smiles softly, "Yeah it sucks, the view is nice at least."</p><p> </p><p>"You should move closer to us, that way you can visit and not be so lonely anymore." </p><p> </p><p>"As great as that sounds… I can't, I live there, close to my old home… in case my children come back," Philza said with a sigh. <em> But they haven't come, it's been years and there is still no sign of them. It's hopeless </em></p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Really? I'm sure they're somewhere if they still live in the woods, woods aren't that big?" Tommy said unsure. He didn't actually know how huge the forest was. </p><p> </p><p>Phil shakes his head, "The woods are quite big, big and dangerous." </p><p> </p><p>"Well I know that much, I just got attacked- uh chased by a wolf" </p><p> </p><p>"Indeed, it's nearly wolf's hour." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He knew that…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I think wolf's hour is stupid, like why? Why choose a specific date to go on some idiotic hunt?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wil… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm? How'd you know that?" The raven asked, his thoughts becoming muddled. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy shrugs, “I don’t know, I know a lot. Probably because I’m just so smart” </p><p> </p><p>“Are… Are you a hybrid?” Phil asked out of nowhere.</p><p>The odd question made Tommy stop for a moment, thinking about it. Before resuming his walk, “Interesting thing to ask, but no. Not that I know of, what makes you ask?” </p><p> </p><p>“You seem to know a lot… For being a part of the Woods Family…” </p><p> </p><p>“I guess I do, Schlatt’s told me some things about wolves, but they were mostly things I already knew…” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Any memory of how you know these things?" Phil asked, feeling a bit concerned for the younger. It's worrying to lose such memories at his age. </p><p> </p><p>"Nope," The blonde draws out the e, dipping deeper in his head. Tommy cannot find a single memory of how he's learnt this stuff. Other than learning about Nethra from books and that was a long time ago. He's surprised that he suddenly remembered after Tubbo mentioning something about… water language or… perhaps fire language. Then Nethra just popped into his head. </p><p> </p><p>"That's… A shame" </p><p> </p><p>"Not really, I don't care." </p><p> </p><p>"Why not?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have Tubbo and… and I guess Schlatt, Eret… so it doesn't matter. They're... my family" Tommy said, a fond smile brought to his lips at the thought of his three family members.</p><p> </p><p>Phil grins, chuckling slightly. "You love them very much I see" </p><p> </p><p>Tommy scoffs, "Of course I do! Who doesn't love their families? Schlatt took me in when I was beaten and bruised. Tubbo cared for me, helped me and befriended me, Eret comforted me, just… genuinely cheered me up..." </p><p> </p><p>"I see…" Phil goes quiet. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The boy definitely did have a loving family, Phil knows the Hoods very well. Schlatt and Eret were just the kindest, lonely beings to exist. So he was glad that Schlatt made the big decision of adopting to younglings. They would be less lonely and have some spark in their lives. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo tumbled down the little hill that stopped at linked paths. </p><p> </p><p>The two had made it, but there was no sign of Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>Skeppy could sense his dread, sadness and worry that continued to grow stronger by the second. <em> Where the hell was Tommy? Did he say to meet here right? Shit… Why is my head blanking out on me now, did he say something else? No… no… no! This was bad!  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What if, what if-  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down. Panicking over it will get you nowhere, how about… We keep heading to your brothers? Maybe your friend is there?" </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Tubbo lunges to the left, back into the trees. Completely leaving the path, as well as a stunned Skeppy. He lost sight of the brunette boy immediately as he had hidden among the trees. </p><p> </p><p>Skeppy frowns, he was back to being alone. Back to trying to find his friend again but alone. <em> Why did Tubbo run away? Was it because his friend wasn't here? Something he said? No… All Skeppy mentioned was the brother's house? Right? So then why…  </em></p><p> </p><p>While running, a tree branch wacks the short term in the face, unexpectedly. </p><p> </p><p>Which caused him to trip and face-plant. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just great! Just flipping great! You know, he wouldn't be in this mess if Tommy had a better plan. Like what was he thinking?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tears well up in his eyes once again, they knew it was hopeless. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is leaving Skeppy the right choice?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Surely…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He still had no clear idea of what the other man's intentions were. Other than wanting to find his friend.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He feels bad…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But also don't, they know Skeppy would find his friend perfectly fine without him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Gee, you alright there bud?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How many people are randomly out in the woods!? This is like the… the fourth person he's met! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo looked up from the ground, the stranger had orange hair that looked to be fluffy. Lightish dark brown eyes and he was wearing a formal jacket with black jeans. </p><p> </p><p>This man gave him a bad feeling. </p><p> </p><p>He spoke again after noticing the teen looking up at him. "You alright?" </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo nods, placing his hands behind him, he pushes himself off the ground. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette backs away once fully standing. "Who are you?" He asked. </p><p> </p><p>The orange man tilts his head, "I'm Fundy, you are?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm… uh…" <em> Would he get away with giving a fake name?  </em></p><p> </p><p>In the corner of his eyes, he spots red roses. </p><p> </p><p>"Red… Redbo." </p><p> </p><p>Fundy raises a brow but doesn't question his odd name. "Nice, you see Red, you're in dangerous territory that you shouldn't be treading in." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well, he knew that… the whole woods is dangerous territory.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They nodded, taking another step back. </p><p> </p><p>"So may I ask why you are here?" </p><p> </p><p>"Separated… path, I got separated from my friend…" </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm… Do you mean the Skeppy fella?  Describe your friend, I might have seen him around." </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo shakes their head, "No, not Skeppy… Um… Blonde hair and blue eyes." He said with a shrug. </p><p> </p><p>Fundy crosses his arms, tapping his foot on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>After a second of complete silences, the orange-haired man snaps his fingers. A grin spreading across his face. </p><p> </p><p>"I did happen to see someone with blonde hair and blue eyes! In fact, they were headed toward a house." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> House? Did he mean Eret's house? It has to be, what other house is there? So he did carry on to brothers. But why?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you…" </p><p> </p><p>Fundy doesn't reply, instead, he stares intensely at something behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo slightly turns his head, trying to get a look behind but Fundy mouths the words don't look. The orange-haired man's eyes filled with an unreadable emotion. </p><p> </p><p>Fundy growls, causing Tubbo to flinch. Which seemed to ruin everything Fundy was planning because instead, the orange man was lunging for whatever was behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo dives out of the way, so he wouldn't be caught up in the crossfire. </p><p> </p><p>And finally, he got a look at what was behind him. </p><p> </p><p>A wolf. </p><p> </p><p>It was the same fully white fur coloured wolf that chased him and Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>It had Fundy pinned to the ground, growling at him. As Fundy tried to struggle out of its grasp but ended up unsuccessful. The wolf was much stronger than Fundy. </p><p> </p><p>The thing that confused Tubbo was, the fact the wolf hasn't hurt him or tried to eat him yet. </p><p> </p><p>That can't be normal? </p><p> </p><p>Fundy huffs, still trying to push the white wolf off of him. "Get the hell off dammit! You're so frustrating!" </p><p> </p><p>The wolf chuckles as it changes forms, into its human one. The man stood, releasing Fundy, he had black hair with a bandana. Dark brown eyes and wearing plain white and black clothes. They look to Tubbo with interest, "Who's ya little buddy here? Food? Food for the hunt? Yum!" </p><p> </p><p>Fundy wacks the other man over the head. "No you idiot, Red's not food!" </p><p> </p><p>"Huh? What do you mean no food? Don't tell me you're befriending a human?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, not food! And I get it's weird… odd to befriend humans but- But I have no friends in the den!" </p><p> </p><p>The man with the bandana bursts out into laughter, before turning his fiery gaze into Tubbo. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette froze in fear. He hoped Fundy would protect him if needed but it seemed hopeless from what he's heard from their conversation. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They are both wolves!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The bandana guy's eyes light up in recognition. "Oh hey! You're one of the guys I chased?" </p><p> </p><p>Fundy's eyes widened, "Chased!? Sap you can't be doing that!" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sap? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sap shrugs, "I was bored alright? Not like I was gonna eat 'em or something. Just wanted to chase something and they happened to be there. Did I hurt you? No, no proof." </p><p> </p><p>Fundy sighs, mentally facepalming. "Sap! The boy is covered in bruises!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's not my fault, falling and shit is his fault. Hey, bud whatcha name?" Sap shouts, waving his right hand at Tubbo. </p><p> </p><p>"R...e.." He stops, too filled with fear to speak a sentence. </p><p> </p><p>Fundy noticed and buts in, "His name is Redbo." </p><p> </p><p> Sap's eyes narrow, "Interesting… Say Red, where's ya, friend? That loud, annoying blonde one? Like seriously who calls someone a piece of shit? And I am not ugly, I'm beautiful." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Does he know that's not Tubbo's real name? If he was following Tommy and Tubbo he might have heard his name from Tommy…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fundy laughs, "Oh my god that's great you got called an ugly, piece of shit? That's gold! Now I want to meet this kid, Alpha's been wanting someone with fire!" </p><p> </p><p>Sap rolls his eyes, crossing his arms with a scoff. "Too bad the kid probably fell down the hunter's trap, or if he was lucky enough missed it." </p><p> </p><p>"T…trap…?" </p><p> </p><p>Sap's eyes lock back onto Tubbo's figure. "Yep! Your little buddy took off in the direction of a big hole in the ground that was meant to be a trap for wolves! I wonder if the hunters found him? Well, he would be as good as dead." </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo gasps, <em> surely not! Fundy said he saw Tommy at the house! The wolf is lying!  </em></p><p> </p><p>Fundy cuts in before Tubbo could say anything.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut it Sap, not cool. I don't think hunters would kill a kid, normal human child. Plus I saw him around someone's house sneaking around." </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, bummer, the hunt is in like an hour or some shit forgot." </p><p> </p><p>"You always forget, it's on in a few minutes, not an hour." </p><p> </p><p>"You going?" Sap asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'm going! My father will kill me if I don't!" </p><p> </p><p>"Sucks to be you, I'm going for drama." </p><p> </p><p>Fundy shakes his head in disappointment. "Sapnap, goodness, man, you're the one causing the drama, what's the tea this time? You gonna start a fight?" </p><p> </p><p>A smirk spreads across Sap's face. A smirk was never a good sign when it comes to Sapnap. </p><p> </p><p>"We've got a bit of a traitor on our side~ and oh lord am I going to have fun tearing 'em a part~ or maybe the Alpha would do it for me!" </p><p> </p><p>Fundy goes silent, <em> dammit that's not good. The wolves already gave away their spot and to Sapnap of all people! But… They wouldn't do that without reason… Right?  </em></p><p> </p><p>Sap's smirk suddenly drops, a glare is now directed towards Fundy. "Get out of here, take your little friend and just buzz off." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Something Sapnap was well known for, his sudden change of mood. One second the wolf will be joking around happily with you then the next he will be pissed. There has only been one person that was able to deal with Sapnap's interesting personality. But that person was the traitor… Fundy knows for sure, Sap wouldn't be taking the news well.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fundy sighs, he hasn't dealt with much of Sapnap's changes. Nor does he know how to even act against it. </p><p> </p><p>"Sap-"</p><p> </p><p>"I said buzz off! Before I go and tell Alpha what you've been doing."</p><p> </p><p>Fundy gives up, quickly grabbing a hold of Tubbo's hand and dragging him away from the other man. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo, who was baffled by what just happened, follows the wolf. </p><p> </p><p>"Why… Why aren't you hurting me?"</p><p> </p><p>Fundy chuckles, "Not all wolves are about hurting others. Some maybe, but definitely not all, for example. Me, I don't want to hurt others, I want to help them. When I turned, I was scared for my life, my father was kind but insane at times. His plans are hazards! I swear they get worse and worse each day- Anyway, that's beside the point... before I turned, I was completely and utterly alone. Trapped under rubble and I was saved, me, a human being saved by a wolf! Then adopted into the Soots Family." </p><p> </p><p>A memory flashes in Tubbo's head. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Say, Tommy, do you have a last name? Or is all you know is that your name is Tommy?" Tubbo questioned. Feeling quite curious on the matter.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The blonde teen glances at his friend. "Last name? Huh? Yeah, I have one…"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tubbo smiles excitedly, tugging at his blonde friend's white and red shirt sleeve. "Please tell me!"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tommy chuckles, pulling Tubbo's hold off of him. "Guess"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Huh? How! There are so many possibilities!" Tubbo complains.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "It's four letters."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tubbo groans, "There are also too many words that start with four letters! Please just tell me. If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine!"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tommy seemed to perk up at that, the blonde boy had also been trying to figure out his best friend's last name other than Schlatt's.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hmm… Soot…"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "What?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "My last name is Soot, you?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Oh! Mines Blaze! Oooh, Tommy Soot ay?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tommy laughs, "Yep! That's me, the one and only TommyInnit Soot, while you, my friend are Tubbo Blaze!"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The two teens chuckle, "Aren't our last names so cool sounding? Honestly, people should be quaking in their boots!" Tommy said.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Haha! Yes!"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hey even better! Tommy Soot Hood and Tubbo Blaze Hood! That sounds pog!"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Pog?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Pog!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Pog!"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo doesn't reply for a second, stuck deep into his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fundy is adopted into a Soots Family, Tommy's last name is Soot. Could it be possible to… that it's the same family. Tubbo doesn't know what to do with this information, he knows Tommy wants to seek out his actual family. But also rather keep it hidden, so should Tubbo find out more? What the hell can he do? What if when Tommy meets his family he wants to leave the Hoods!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Soot?" </p><p> </p><p>Fundy nods, "That's what they call 'em selves. Well, their surnames" </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo debates what is the best choice of action. </p><p> </p><p>"Can you name everyone in the Soots family?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, I can try, father has told me a lot about his siblings and parents." </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo looks to the ground, still being slightly dragged by the orange-haired wolf. Who seems to want to befriend him. "Yes please" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, my father is Wilbur Soot, he said he was the eldest of the siblings. His other brother, the middle child, is named Techno Soot, or something close to that. His youngest brother… Who my father actually talks about a lot is called Tomathy Soot." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tomathy? Tomathy Soot…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What about their father?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh right… Something Phil, Wil didn't say much about him though." </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo doesn't ask any more questions. He rather not drive deep into such matters but he will be informing Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>"Um… Where are we heading?" Fundy asks. Stopping and releasing the younger's wrist. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo looks at him confused, "I… You're the one dragging me!" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh… Well, where were you planning to go before we left?" </p><p> </p><p>"Home… Uh my brother's place, I need to find Tommy as soon as possible." </p><p> </p><p>Fundy nods in understanding. "You guys brothers?" </p><p> </p><p>"No… Best friends…" Tubbo replied. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Best Friends, that's great! It's good to have a friend around here. The woods can be lonely" Fundy said, he himself understands how lonely the woods were. He hasn't had a friend for years, actually, he doesn't think he ever had one since he was born. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo looks at the wolf with sad eyes, the brunette boy never thought he would ever feel bad for a wolf. Or want to comfort one but he can tell Fundy is different.</p><p> </p><p>"I… So I'm guessing you have… Not many friends?" </p><p> </p><p>Fundy laughs, "Yup, I have none, the den is filled with morons. Oh and jerks! Like Wilbur what the hell? Where'd you find these bastards? Sapnap's too difficult and George, oh lord I have no clue where to start. The guys in la-la land all the freaking time and won't shut up about his best friend." The wolf complains to the younger. </p><p> </p><p>"Do… Perhaps… Do you want to be friends? I'm sure… Tommy would also love to be friends… he's quite difficult to… but less than that other wolf." </p><p> </p><p>A bright smile is brought to Fundy's lips at the brunette words. </p><p> </p><p>He's never had this kind of opportunity before. Would he take it? Yes, he will! </p><p> </p><p>"I would love too…" </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo smiles softly, they clap their hands together in joy. "Great! This is great!" </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I know, I can't help but worry you know? It's gotten dark out there. What if my kids are still out there? Oh god, what if they're lost?" The goat rambles, worried for his sons. </p><p> </p><p>A different voice, unfamiliar cuts off Schlatt, by placing a hand on his head and ruffling his hair. Chuckling, "Calm down Jschlatt, you'll end up worrying yourself to death." The deep voice said. </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt scoffs, gently removing the hybrid's hand from his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you blame me? Like I said before they're my kids! Why wouldn't I be worried?" </p><p> </p><p>The pink-haired man lets out a deep sigh, "Schlatt. Calm down alright? I get ya worried. Didn't Ph…" He takes a deep breath in and out before continuing "Philza, didn't he go with them?" </p><p> </p><p>The goat hybrid frowns, processing the other's words.</p><p> </p><p>He nods, “Phil did go with them but you know how Tubster and Toms are like, I bet they’ve run off, leaving poor Phil behind. Please man, please can you go check on them? I know you will be able to find them easily.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The pin haired hybrid thinks, tapping his fingers on the counter <em>if he says no, he probably sounds like a jerk, who couldn’t care less. But if he says yes, he will have to actually go look for two apparently trouble-making children.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Alright, but after I find them, you will cook for me for a week” </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt groans, "Fine, fine, god fine! I'll cook for you." </p><p> </p><p>"Score, I'll search now, rather not waste my whole night." The taller man stands from the stall, he gathers up his things, putting them back into his bag and slotting his axe in the straps on his back. </p><p> </p><p>The goat follows him outside the house, "Thanks Techno, I really appreciate it. I promise to cook for you whenever you need me to." </p><p> </p><p>Techno smiles slightly, "Thanks Schlatt, now I'm going to go find your little trouble makers. Be safe, wolves hour is upon us" </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>He loses track of how long they've been walking for. All Tommy knows is that they've been walking for what feels like ever. </p><p> </p><p>Gosh, he never realized how much he hated walking until now. </p><p> </p><p>If Tommy was with Tubbo right now, they would have already made it to Eret's house. Sat on the couch drinking a nice warm tea, instead of being out in the dark woods. </p><p> </p><p>At least Phil is here, he's not alone. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy's thankful for that, he glances at the winged man. Phil seemed to be dead focused on finding the way to the path. </p><p> </p><p>Now and then a noise snapped him out of his focus, Tommy wouldn't admit but he himself got a fright every time he heard something. But hey, he's gotta play brave, who else would protect them if he didn't? </p><p> </p><p>Phil lunges to the side, bringing Tommy with him. The two are now huddled behind a big berry bush. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy opens his mouth only for it to be covered by Phil's hand. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde teen looks at the other's face, realizing the man had a fearful expression. There was a reason the raven had pulled them into a bush. </p><p> </p><p>But what was the reason? </p><p> </p><p>A sudden growl fills the silence. </p><p> </p><p><em> Wolf!? </em>Panicked thoughts crept their way into Tommy's head. His breathing becomes fast from fear. </p><p> </p><p>But calms down at the feeling of Phil's fingers gently rubbing circles into his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"Haha, very funny, you're lying" The wolf chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>Sneaking a peek from behind the bush, Tommy's eyes stop on a short light brown hair boy with two fluffy wolf ears, who looked to be the same age as him. His eyes shifted to the taller male, who stood next to the shorter. The man was dressed in the hunters official uniform, he wore a blue cap that hid his hair, that Tommy assumed was very short. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not kidding, Alpha freaked, I honestly thought he was going to slaughter everyone!" The hunter says, throwing his arms up. </p><p> </p><p>"Really? Wilbur is seriously losing it lately, what the hell has gotten into him? He used to be so nice, now he's a monster." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm telling ya Purped, you need to get him in check, else the hunters will be out for the pack." The hunter said, looking at his friend with a serious look. </p><p> </p><p>Purpled, the shorter boy, laughs. "You know me Thunder, I don't get involved in pack shit. I rather be a lone wolf" </p><p> </p><p>Thunder hums, "Sometimes being alone isn't the right way to go. But I'm not gonna force you to make friends, please be careful alright? This new Wilbur will kill you if you ain't careful." The hunter straps his bag of gear onto his back. "I won't be able to save you otherwise" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tommy's eyes narrow, staring at the two, a hunter and a wolf as friends? Don't make him laugh.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Purpled chuckles, "I've been lurking in the shadows it will be fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Plus when have I never been fine?"</p><p> </p><p>Thunder wacks the back of the wolf's head, "You said that last time and ended up with death threatening injury! Purps, you're my friend and I would hate for anything to happen to you so please, please just don't do anything risky." </p><p> </p><p>Purpled nods, frowning he drags his claws across a tree. "I should be getting to the hunt… You know what happens if someone is late." </p><p> </p><p>The taller shakes his head in response, "That's a bad idea. The hunters.. the hunters are planning something… that hunt… won't end well." </p><p> </p><p>Tommy's gaze is forced away from the two, Philza pulls him away from the bush, keeping close to the ground. Not wanting to be spotted, the blonde teen willingly follows along. </p><p> </p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Dream that is the stupidest plan I have ever heard come out of your mouth," George said with crossed arms, Ponk nodding in agreement. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dream sets up the net trap while taking in his friend's words, humming he turns around, raising a brow. "What is so stupid about it? I think it's good"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The shorter, brunette hunter rolls his eyes "Of course you do, it is your idea!" He said with an annoyed groan. Making Dream laugh, "Okay, okay what's so bad about it?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ponk perks up from beside George, "I think we should add more traps on the ground instead of instantly fighting the wolves because that's… that is not going to end well."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dream hums, "More traps alright, anything else? George?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ".. I think the setting we are doing this in is not a good one. Can't we lead them somewhere else?" George asks hesitantly.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Change the setting? I mean we could but it will be hard, I know for sure the wolves are going to be targeting this place, so it's better." The masked man replied as he placed tripwire.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> George goes quiet, while Ponk joins in with setting up traps. Sighing the short hunter looks up at the night sky, it was nearly time to strike.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~~~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo and Fundy walked side by side through the forest, passing a few danger signs on the way. But paying them no mind, Tubbo was more focused on getting to Eret's house and Fundy kept drifting away into his thoughts, wondering if Sapnap had already told his father. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo was quite disappointed they hadn't bumped into Tommy or anyone familiar on the way. It worried him heavily because they should've seen his friend by now. Where was he?</p><p> </p><p>The two-pass another sign, a different one this time that catches Tubbo's attention. "We're nearly there!" He said in excitement, the sign stating they were coming up to a house. </p><p> </p><p>Fundy perks up, looking at the sign. He frowns, "This is awfully close to the hunt grounds. Not only that the hunters live close by here" </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, my brother has lived here for years and never once has he had a wolf encounter." </p><p> </p><p>The orange-haired wolf shrugs, "I just don't get good vibes here." </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo nods, "That's understandable." </p><p> </p><p>The two carry on walking</p><p> </p><p>A sudden ping frightens them, Fundy gets into a defensive stand, ready to attack. While Tubbo digs into the pocket of his red hoodie, pulling out a communicator. </p><p> </p><p>Fundy tilts his head at the sight of it, "What is that?" </p><p> </p><p>"Communicator, I didn't even know I had this in here, I can message Tommy!" Tubbo's eyes spark with hope but immediately dies out as he checks the list of people available. Instead, he chooses the second-best option. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tubbo: [Unknown]: Hey dad?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tubbo: [Unknown]: I don't know if you're getting these so please respond if you are!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Schlatt: [Unknown]: The hell, Tubbo?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tubbo: [Unknown]: I've run into a bit of a problem...  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Schlatt: [Unknown]: Of course you haven't, what is it and why are you using your old communicator? Use Eret's  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tubbo: [Unknown]: I'm not at Eret's yet, Tommy's missing and I'm friends with a werewolf </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Schlatt: [Unknown]: I'm sending someone </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The communicator shuts off causing Tubbo to grumble unhappily to himself. “I think it just died” </p><p> </p><p>Fundy pats the shorter boy’s shoulder as a sign of comfort, “Hey, it’s alright, I’m sure we will find your friend!” </p><p> </p><p>“I messaged my father, he said he’s sending someone... I don’t know if that means we either stay here and wait or carry on?” </p><p> </p><p>“I say we carry on, plus if the person you’re father sent can’t find us in the woods, surely they would find us at the house.” </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo nods, “I guess..” He makes up his mind “Let’s carry on!” </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>After a couple of hours of what felt like endless walking, Tubbo and Fundy made it to Eret’s house. </p><p> </p><p>It looked just like Tubbo remembered it but perhaps slightly older and dark, he glanced at the windows, noticing that the lights were off. <em> It was night so it would make sense if Eret decided to sleep but then again Eret knew Tommy and him were coming over.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Tubbo felt a sudden strike of dread, Fundy’s constant jumping and looking around wasn’t helping the feeling either. The shorter one didn't know whether to ask the wolf about it or not, he decided against it, looking for the spare key was more important. </p><p> </p><p>He lifts the rug, finding nothing then checks all of the plant pots that were left on the front entrance. Tubbo still found nothing, worried the brunette knocked on the door. “What’s wrong? Thought we were tryna be quiet?” </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo holds a hand up, signalling at Fundy to be quiet. </p><p> </p><p>There are footsteps heard from the other side of the door, Tubbo takes a step back, pulling Fundy with him. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Who’s there?” </em>Came the deep voice. </p><p> </p><p>But Tubbo knew better. </p><p> </p><p>“That you Eret? It’s Tubbo!” </p><p> </p><p>Everything goes silent before the voice finally speaks up again. “Yeah? Yeah, I’m here, what… What are you doing here at night? It’s dangerous,” Tubbo could tell the voice was struggling with picking their words. </p><p> </p><p>The orange-haired man beside him tugs at his sleeve “Red… I don’t think this is a good idea, bad vibes man.” </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo ignores the taller’s words. “I brought you what you asked for, don’t you remember? You’re the one who called me here” </p><p> </p><p>There’s a cough from the other side, “I did? Sorry… I’ve been asleep most of the day that I must have forgotten… you, you brought-” </p><p> </p><p>“Has your voice gotten higher than usual?” Tubbo cut the voice off. </p><p>“W..what? Oh… It’s probably because my throat’s sore…” </p><p> </p><p>“You never actually told me the reason you wanted me to come, can you tell me now?” </p><p> </p><p>“I…” </p><p> </p><p>“Or did you forget that too?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey…” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s rude to keep your little brother out in the cold, isn’t it? I have a guest with me, why haven’t you answered the door like you always do?” </p><p> </p><p>There was no reply. </p><p> </p><p>Fundy’s ears perk up, he grips Tubbo’s wrist and pulls him away from the door and under the stairs. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Shush” </em>Fundy whispered. </p><p> </p><p>The two hide there for a while, Tubbo gets ready to get up but stays down when he hears voices. </p><p> </p><p>“No, we are not doing that <em> Tommy </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“But it will be so much fun!” </p><p> </p><p>“Nope, big no” </p><p> </p><p>“Come on! I swear it will, all you have to-” His best friend’s voice is cut off by a howl. Tubbo lunges up only to be pulled down by Fundy, who shakes his head, <em> “What, what are you doing? It’s Tommy!”  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “The person… The person in the house isn’t- that voice is bad news, very bad news, I can’t believe I didn’t realize when it first spoke but Red, we need to leave this place, who cares about your friend! They’re walking into a deathtrap anyway”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo pushes Fundy away and leaves the hiding spot, whipping his head around looking for Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>He spots the other boy standing with Philza holding a torch. Tommy doesn't seem to notice him, nor does Philza. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo realizes why they haven't noticed him. It was because the white wolf stood in front of them, slowly crawling at its prey. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde teen holds the torch up, seeming to be threatening the wolf. </p><p> </p><p>Before he could shout out to his friend, Fundy placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll take care of this" </p><p> </p><p>Fundy shifts into his orange furred wolf form and starts to rush at the white wolf, as this happens the door to Eret's house is slammed open. A man with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes walked out. Tubbo then notices the two fluffy ears and a tail, <em> another wolf.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Fundy and Sapnap stop, looking at the newcomer and immediately backing down, shifting into their human forms. Tommy and Philza slowly move to Tubbo. </p><p> </p><p>While that was happening, Dream watches from afar, cursing when he spots a human. He turns, giving Ponk a nod, then turning to George and pointing a finger up. Hoping the shorter man understood. </p><p> </p><p>Ponk rushed off, taking a quick short cut to the back of the house and sneaking up behind Tubbo, Tommy and Philza. "Come with me, it's not safe here" The hunter spoke, scaring the three that were huddled together. Tommy pulls Tubbo behind him, growling at the hunter, who immediately pulls out a crossbow. Which Philza panics and throws himself in front of both boys. "Don't shoot! Please- we will come with you!" </p><p> </p><p>Pink hesitates, letting out a sigh he puts the crossbow away. "You're lucky I don't kill Winged ones or young wolves, else you two would be toast" Tubbo and Philza glance at each other then Tommy then back to the hunter. The hunter slowly strolls to the back of the house, gesturing at the three to follow. </p><p> </p><p>"Wilbur.. what are you doing here?" Fundy asks, his expression baffled. While Sapnap glares at the Alpha. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur looks at the two wolves with an unreadable expression. Staying quiet. </p><p> </p><p>After a couple of long seconds pass by Wilbur speaks. "I thought.. someone I knew would be here but I was wrong, we can.. we can head to the den now." </p><p> </p><p>"What about the hunt?"</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur shrugs, hopping off the stairs of the house. "Screw the hunt" </p><p> </p><p>Tommy perks up at the voice, curious filling his figure but he carries on following the hunter, holding his best friend's hand tightly. </p><p> </p><p>Fundy stared at the wolf dumbfounded. He goes to speak but is cut off. </p><p> </p><p>"What the hell do you mean screw the hunt!?" Sapnap shouts. </p><p> </p><p>Causing everyone around to whine at the loudness. Wilbur sighs, "Means what I said, look I'm going back to the den, follow if you want" the alpha disappears. </p><p> </p><p>"I've done it" Ponk taps Dream's shoulder, the masked hunter gives the other a thumbs up. Before looking at the three. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm going you kids home, out of danger and.. you? Urmm.." Dream looked at Phil confused. </p><p> </p><p>The raven hybrid notices the look and waves a hand. "I can fly them home, would rather not waste your time sir" Philza stretches out his wings. </p><p> </p><p>The masked man nods, "Be careful, keep to the sky." </p><p> </p><p>Phil gives him a thumbs up, patting Tommy's head as a sign, the blonde boy lifts his head, sighing but nodding anyway before shifting his form into a small wolf. Phil smiles, picking up the basic puppy. </p><p> </p><p>The boy in the red hood stares at the tiny wolf with a confused and shocked look. He decides not to question it, taking Phil's hand, he takes in a deep breath ready to take off. </p><p> </p><p>Phil gives Dream a grin before lifting off the ground, making sure he has a tight hold on both Tommy and Tubbo before getting higher and flying out with a steady pace. </p><p> </p><p>~~ </p><p> </p><p>After what felt like hours and hours of flying, Phil arrived at the familiar house. </p><p> </p><p>He lands carefully, then places Tommy onto the ground and lets go of Tubbo. </p><p> </p><p>The tiny wolf shifts back into a human with an angry grumble. While his brunette friend lunges at the front door with teary eyes. Knocking loudly. </p><p> </p><p>Waiting, the door opens, a tired Jschlatt revealed. His eyes widened when he spotted Tubbo, then his gaze shifted to Philza and Tommy. The goat hybrid frowns, opening the door fully for the others to get inside</p><p> </p><p>Philza shakes his head with a smile. Tubbo runs inside the house, pulling Tommy with him. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, man am I glad to be home!" Tommy said with a small laugh. </p><p> </p><p>His best friend nodded in agreement, face planting into the couch with a groan. "I'm so tired" </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt shuts the door after saying his goodbyes and thanks yous to Philza. Then crosses his arms, "What were my rules?"</p><p> </p><p>The blonde teen huffs, "Stick to the path?"</p><p> </p><p>"And what did you do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not stick to the path?" </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt nods his head in disappointment. "That is correct, god I even sent someone to look for you two because I just had a feeling you would get in some kind of trouble." </p><p> </p><p>Tommy pushes Tubbo over so he can plop down onto the couch, yawning as he does so. "You sent someone? I didn't run into a single person other than Philza, some hunters.." </p><p> </p><p>"I ran into a guy named Skeppy and a wolf?" Tubbo also replied. </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt eyes narrow, "So neither of you bumped into a guy with pink hair? Also a hybrid?" </p><p> </p><p>The two teens shake their heads. </p><p> </p><p>The goat hybrid breaths in and out, he walks over to the teens and sits in between them, pulling them both into a hug. </p><p> </p><p>"God, you kids are going to end up giving me a heart attack. I'm glad you guys are okay"</p><p> </p><p>Tommy hums, snuggling close to his father and immediately falling asleep due to feeling safe and protected. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette teen chuckles, resting his head on his father's shoulder. "Even though it was scary... I had a lot of fun.." Tubbo's thoughts started to clear, forgetting about the werewolf business and Tommy's family. His eyes close before quickly reopening them, trying to stay awake. </p><p> </p><p>"Go to sleep Tubs, get some rest" </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo lets himself drift off into sleep at Schlatt's words, the goat-man holds his kids close. Falling to sleep himself, not before muttering an "I love you kids." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed, this took a long time to write but I'm very proud of it and had lots of fun with it, the ending is quite rushed and I'm sorry about that, still hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>